Watching Sin
by bluecookiedough
Summary: The Sins, King Baltra, Hawk and Elizabeth are pulled into a room to watch the Seven Deadly Sins anime...years before it happens. Watching the Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai fanfiction. Interpret ships as you please. A little bit of swearing and canon typical violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I, Bluecookiedough do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I may be changing a few parts or skip over a few parts so that it's not so awkward. I'm basing it off the anime. Possible OOC-ness. Interpret ships as you please.**

The mage looked around the room they had set up and smiled, everything was in place and it was time to begin. There were a number of chairs and couches set up in front of a coffee table set up in front of a screen. Soon those seats would be filled, but for now it was time for the mage to disappear. A puff of smoke and they were gone.

A bright light appeared and a number of people fell onto the ground. The Seven Deadly Sins, the king of Liones, Princess Elizabeth, and a pig.

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"Where are we?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yo Baltra, what's up?"

There was chaos, everyone was talking at once and they all seemed quite flustered. All of them except Meliodas. He just sat down in an arm chair (orange and very cushiony) and smiled. Finally the king roared "SILENCE." and order was restored. "I don't know where we are or why we are here. I am sure everyone is ok elizabeth. And meliodas, would it kill you to address me with my title?" The king continued. Meliodas just smiled.

A note appeared on the table.

Ban reached forward and grabbed it, since he was the closest. He read it quickly and rolled his eyes handing it to the king, who proceeded to read it aloud to the group.

"I have gathered everyone here to watch the future. You will forget all of it once you leave this room, but remember it after it happens. Please take a seat and watch the screen. Thank you." Nobody moved, they seemed to be in shock. Except Meliodas of course who reached over and grabbed the note from where he was sitting.

"There's no signature." He said. That seemed to jolt everyone into action and they all sat down in the chairs and couches. Diane was surprised when she found a chair big enough for her on the very far left of the screen. King sat in a chair next to her, next to where Ban and Meliodas where sharing a couch (meliodas had moved). Gothor, Merlin, and Escanor shared a couch next to them. And Elizabeth sat on her father's lap in a chair on the far right.

As soon as they were all seated, the screen flickered to life and showed a view of the kingdom of Liones. But there was something very wrong. **Ominous music filled the speakers, and as the view panned to the left, you could see that the city was in shambles.**

"What happened to the city?" Diane asked. The video paused.

"I do not know, it is the future, remember?" Gothor commented.

"Oh yeah."

 **The video started up from where it had paused. A young man was walking slowly down a street. He was wearing a suit of armour and seemed to be quite scarred, he was breathing hard.**

 **Suddenly a shout "Hey! You got a minute? Give me a hand here." The boy flinched and hurried over.**

" **Yes, sir!" They walked down the road together,**

" **Where are you from?" The older knight asked.**

" **Cains, sir." The younger replied.**

" **Cains?" the older questioned, "I'm an old-timer who's served the kingdom for 40 years, and I've never heard of the place."**

" **That's not surprising." The young man answered, looking quite flustered, "It's out in the boonies." The other turned his head to look at him.**

' **If you're this flustered, you'll never be a Holy Knight apprentice." He responded.** Ban laughed, "Oh, I like this guy." he said, smiling. King rolled his eyes.

 **The boy laughed a little bit, "No, I could never be a Holy Knight."**

" **Then this might be a tough job for someone like you." The older knight replied grimly.**

"What's that mean Father?" Elizabeth asked. Her father smiled down at her.

"I don't quite know my dear, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok." She said, turning back to the screen. The king chuckled.

 **Suddenly the boy looked at something off screen in terror. Eyes wide and gasping he asked, "Are those…"**

" **Holy Knights one and all."**

The audience gasped at the sight. **Holy Knights lay dead on the ground. Rubble surrounding them. Blood splattered the ground, and the scene just kept going as the camera panned upwards. The young man gasped and started to back away, "Wh-what happened here?"**

" **What happened?" The man replied, "They were butchered. In the blink of an eye at that. By just seven people." The camera panned upward before fading to black.**

Everyone sat in shock at the massacre they had just witnessed.

"Who did that?" Elizabeth asked, tearing up. "Who would murder those Holy Knights? And who could possibly be strong enough?"

"I have no idea." The king looked grim and serious.

"I suppose we'll just have to see." Meliodas said, looking serious as well. Everyone else nodded and turned back to the screen.

 **The screen turned on to show a panning view of a grassy hilled area with the words** **10 Years Later and then Near Cains Town. The sun was rising in the background as someone walked across the screen in rusted armour in the foreground. A rusty night with a tattered cape. Dramatic music filtered out of the speakers, and the knight walked on.**

 **The scene changed to show a sign reading The Boar Hat.**

"Wait, who was that knight?" Merlin asked. Escanor shrugged. Ban rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and find out." he said, the sarcasm almost paleable. Meliodas chuckled.

 **Someone set some glasses full of beer on a table, "Here you are! Five steins! Thank you for waiting!"**

"Sir Meliodas, is that your voice?" Elizabeth asked. Everyone turned to look at Meliodas. He laughed, "I guess we'll find out."

 **The camera panned up to show Meliodas smiling.** "It is you! Why are you working at a bar captain?" Ban asked.

"How am I supposed to know? This is 10 years into the future!"

"Oh yeah. Woops." Meliodas just shook his head.

 **The scene shifted to show Meliodas working hard running a bar, getting everyone seated and bringing them drinks. One customer commented "For such a little fella, he's a hardworking waiter." Meliodas turned and gave them a look,**

" **I'm not the waiter, I'm the owner! This is my place!"** Ban burst out laughing, "Of course you own a bar." Meliodas winked and laughed again. Diane turned an angry look at Ban, "Don't talk to the captain like that! I bet he'd be a great bar owner!" King sighed.

 **Meliodas set down a meat pie on a table. "Here you go, fresh from the oven!"** "Um Captain? You can't cook…" Ban commented. The other sins nodded in agreement looking disgusted. The king looked perplexed, "It can't be that bad can it?" King looked faintly green as he answered, "Just wait and see."

" **The Boar Hat's signature meat pie!"**

" **That looks good!"** Escanor snorted.

" **Let's dig in!"**

"Ooh I can't even think about it!" Diane looked faintly green as well.

 **As soon as they put the bite in their mouths they threw up.** King Baltra nodded, "I see."

" **Our rep is for good booze and terrible food." The customers looked furious,**

" **You could have mentioned that!"** Diane giggled, "Captain's so funny!' King sighed again (poor King).

" **Are you messing with us, you punk?" The customers stood up and looked like they were going to beat Meliodas up, but they seemed to think better of it when one of them said, "Hang on, this guy has a sword…"**

"Yeah you bet he has a sword. A super cool one he won't let me see." Ban mumbled. Meliodas smirked and nudged Ban in the shoulder with his own. Ban looked over and rolled his eyes, "Fine." he sighed. Meliodas smiled and leaned over on Ban so their arms were touching. He was still pretty tired from there last mission. King looked over and shushed them. They looked back at the screen with looks too innocent to be real. King rolled his eyes, turning back to the screen himself.

" **Oh, dear. We've got a difficult crowd tonight." Meliodas said, he snapped his fingers. "Clean up this mess."**

" **Sheesh, you call that a mess?" Someone stepped in front of the camera. "Why do you even need me for this?" "** That's me!" Shouted Hawk.

"Where have you been this whole time?" The king asked.

"I was lying underneath the table!" Hawk squaled and ran over to Hawk

"A talking pig! And he's so cute!" She picked him up and he was just small enough to fit in her arms. She smiled down at him and sat down on the floor facing the screen, Hawk now in her lap. The king chuckled and turned back to the screen as well.

" **Th-the pig, it's talking!"**

" **Don't get surprised by every little thing. This is why I hate hillbillies."** Ban laughed, "Oh I like you pig."

"My name's Hawk."

"Alright Hawk."

" **Hawk, I need you to clean the floor." Meliodas said.**

" **What a hassle...Being in charge of scraps disposal ain't no picnic." Hawk said, as he started eating the pie off the floor.**

 **Soon the floor was clean of pie, and cleaner than the rest of the floor as well. "Make sure there are better scraps next time." Hawk said as he turned to walk away. Meliodas looked at the customers,**

" **If you guys are interested, i could make a decent whole-hog roast."** Elizabeth gasped from her place on the floor and held Hawk tighter,

"You wouldn't do that would you Sir Meliodas?" Meliodas smiled at her from where he was still leaning on Ban.

"No, of course not, Princess."

"Good." she replied, looking him straight in the eye, before turning back to the screen. Meliodas shared an amused look with the king before they turned to watch the screen as well.

 **Hawk turned around and yelled, "That was great! Those were the best scraps I've ever had!"**

 **Suddenly a man burst through the door shaking,**

" **I-I saw it!" The scene changed to the man being served at a table. "Honest! I saw it with my own two eyes! I'm positive that it was the Wandering Rusty Knight!"**

"Like the one it showed earlier." Merlin commented, the king nodded.

" **Everyone's been talking about it lately." Someone else at the table said.**

" **Come on, there's no such thing." Said another. "It's just something to scare children into behaving. If you keep misbehaving, one of the Seven Deadly Sins will come for you in armour that's rusty from blood!" They all laughed.**

"What? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Why would anyone say that?"

"What the hell is going to happen in the future?!"

"Ban!"

"What?"

"Language! There are children present!"

"Yes, thank you Meliodas. Now everyone just calm down. I fear the only way to find out any information is to watch what happens." The king broke into the chaos. Eventually everyone settled and turned back to the show.

" **Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked from behind the bar.**

" **Yeah. You've never heard of them, our good underage owner?"**

" **They're even on those wanted posters. Those over there." Someone else at the table told Meliodas.**

"Why are we on wanted posters?"

"How should I know?"

"Enough!"

"Sorry Captain."

" **When was it, 10 Years Ago?" One of the customers started. "That big fracas where dozens of Holy Knights who had gathered from across the land were all butchered. These Seven Deadly Sins were the ones who did it."** Everyone looked at the screen in shock. They needed to process that last statement. Nobody on the Seven Deadly Sins would ever do that! Especially not all of them together! But since nobody was talking the video continued.

" **They say that the way the Holy Knight's Grand Master himself was killed was too gruesome to look at. And their captain Meliodas is the scariest of the bunch. They say he's even brought down whole countries."** Meliodas' face darkened and looked down. Liz.

" **They haven't been caught yet right?" Another asked.**

" **Yeah, not a single one."**

" **Some of the rumors I've heard say they're all dead."** Well clearly not, thought Ban.

" **They're dead, they have to be." Someone commented as Meliodas served a beer in the background. "The new Holy Knights wouldn't let them live."**

" **Yeah, that's true. Even now, with the king bedridden the Holy Knights are keeping the kingdom good and safe.** Elizabeth climbed into her father's lap (still holding Hawk) as though to make sure he was alright.

" **But this wanted board is updated every year." One said. "Wouldn't that mean that they're not dead yet?" Now all the customers looked worried, until the third guy said "Anyway, this talk of a knight walking around in rusted armour is kinda farfetched. Right?"**

" **Yeah, it's crazy." laughed a guy at a nearby table. Then a clang sounded from behind the front door. All the men looked up, fearful. Hawk sniffed, "Why do I smell rust?" He asked. The door opened to reveal the armoured knight from before, with the tattered cloak. It walked forward slowly, creaking audibly from the rust.**

" **The...Seven...Deadly...Sins." It groaned as the men ran from the bar in fear. Hawk cowered in fear as Meliodas vaulted over the bar to stand in front of the knight.**

" **Who are you?" He asked. But the figure fell backwards, the helmet came off and revealed the girl's face before the screen faded to black.**

"Elizabeth?"

"Princess? Why are you wandering around in that armour?"

"And why did you ask about the Sins?"

"What are you doing all the way out there?"

"Where did you even get that armour?"

"And how long have you been out there?"

"Guys! Calm down. It will all be explained." Yawned meliodas.

"Aw, Captain, why don't you get some rest." Diane said.

"Yes, Captain. Getting enough sleep is vital in keeping up your health." Gothor said. Escanor nodded.

"Alright." Meliodas yawned again and lay down on the couch with his head in Ban's lap. Ban rolled his eyes but didn't move him. They were best friends after all.

"Aw! The Captain is so cute when he's sleeping!" Diane said. King sighed. Everyone else turned back to the screen.

" **It's a girl." Hawk said as he and Meliodas looked at the girl on the bed, the armour piled in a corner of the room.**

" **Obviously." He stepped closer to the bed as she woke and sat up, looking around.**

" **Where am I? Um, why am I…"**

" **You strolled into my bar and passed out cold." Meliodas said.**

" **Your bar?"**

" **The Boar Hat. My Bar."**

"I wonder why it's called that." King said, the others just shrugged. Elizabeth was now playing with Hawk on the floor again. Ban glanced down at Meliodas and smirked, his captain was so weird.

" **You're...the owner?"**

" **Is that so strange?" Meliodas asked?**

" **N-no! I just saw the sword on your back so I just assumed…"**

"You have a very observive daughter King Baltra." Merlin said. The king laughed and Elizabeth blushed, hiding her face in Hawk's side.

" **Oh, this?" Meliodas reached up and grabbed the handle of his sword. Pulling it out Elizabeth flinched but the sword had no blade. "Did I scare you?" Meliodas laughed, "If I only show the handle it looks like the real thing doesn't it? Call it a determent against people skipping out on their tab." He said, putting it back in the scabbard on his back.** The sins smiled, they knew that he could use that broken sword as well as anyone else could use a real sword.

" **It's the customers that get charged a fortune after eating your food that I feel sorry for." Hawk said. Elizabeth squealed and ran over to Hawk.**

" **It's a talking piggy!"**

" **The name's Hawk. Nice to meet you."**

" **Long ago I pestered my father to give me a piggy just like this for my birthday."**

" **Did you get one?" Meliodas asked.**

" **No." Elizabeth replied sadly. Seeing this Meliodas quickly changed the subject,**

" **Hey, are you hungry? If you want, you can have a bite to eat." The scene changed to show Meliodas serving Elizabeth a plate of delicious looking food.**

" **First you nurse me back to health and now you're feeding me...How can I ever thank you?" She asked.**

" **You should taste the food before you thank him." Hawk said.**

" **Okay, here goes." She picked up her silverware and cut off a bite of meat before tasting it. She immediately gagged. Meliodas leaned over from across the bar.**

" **What do you think? Pretty disgusting right?" He asked.**

" **Yes…"**

" **Knew it." Hawk and Meliodas said at the same time. Elizabeth started crying, and Meliodas looked over in concern.**

" **But still...it's delicious."**

The sins looked at Elizabeth like she was a weirdo, but the king smiled at his daughter.

" **Say, what were you doing wandering around in that armour?" Meliodas asked.**

" **I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins." She replied.** The audience looked on surprised.

" **But why?" Hawk asked.** Everyone watching was thinking the same thing.

" **Nobody knows if they're even alive or dead." Hawk continued. "Those guys are serious villains!" Just then there was a banging on the door,**

" **Open up! We've had a report from some villagers! We, the order of the beard of the Mountain Cat serve under the Holy Knights and are stationed at the mountain's base! We're here to arrest the Rusty Knight, potentially one of the Seven Deadly Sins!" Yelled the soldier in charge of their group of five, as he banged on the door. "Come out peacefully!"**

" **Again with the unruly customers." Meliodas said as he stared at the unopened door.**

" **Holy Knights." Elizabeth murmured in what seemed to be fear.**

"Why would she be afraid of Holy Knights?"

"Why would people be afraid of the Sins?"

"Ah, touche."

" **Doesn't look like they're coming out." Said a second soldier, standing to the left of the first. A third soldier looked up and said,**

" **Out of curiosity, when did someone build a tavern on top of this hill?"**

" **Now that you mention it, I don't remember this being here three days ago." Said another. The first turned to look a the others.**

" **Stay on your guard. We face a Holy Knight who answered directly to the king, even if that was 10 years ago."**

" **Don't worry about it Allioni, he must be an old fart by now." Said the second again.**

" **He's right." Said the third, "He'll be no match for the likes of us, fighters trained by Sir Twigo himself.**

"Who could that be?" Asked Diane.

"No one I've ever heard of." King replied.

" **Don't underestimate them! Haven't I told you that before?" Allioni said, "During the uprising 10 years ago, dozens of Holy Knights were butchered in an instant!."** The audience flinched,

"Damn, I wish they'd stop mentioning that." said Ban, the other sins nodded in agreement.

" **About that…" The second started again.**

" **What?"**

" **Well, I've just been wondering if it hasn't been exaggerated a little bit."**

" **Meaning what, exactly?"**

" **They say that each Holy Knight is worth 100 soldiers." Said the third. "So how could dozens of them be killed? Right?" A fourth soldier nodded, Allioni raised a fist at the third,**

" **I saw it with my own two eyes!"**

"Ah, so he is the young man from the beginning." Gother commented.

"Yes, that makes sense." Said the king.

 **The second soldier raised his hands,**

" **Calm down. For now just stand back, Allioni. We'll see to this by ourselves." he turned to the door, "Hey! Come out here!" Meliodas opened the door stepping out,**

" **You bellowed?" he asked.**

" **Who are you?" Allioni asked. Meliodas smiled,**

" **I'm the owner of this fine establishment." he replied.**

" **Where is the rust knight? Send him out." Allioni said. Meliodas sighed and turned around.**

" **Come on out!" he called. The camera panned over to show Hawk dressed up in some of the armour.**

" **You called? I am Sir Hawk, the Rust Knight." he said walking outside. The second soldier gasped,**

" **Th-this pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"**

" **Of course it isn't!" Allioni said, "H-how dare you!"**

" **I'm captain of the order of Scraps Disposal!" Hawk announced.**

" **There's no such order!" Allioni replied. "You little punk!" Allioni picked up Meliodas by the front of his shirt.**

The Sins growled protectively, and the king sent them surprised looks. He hadn't thought they were that close. Elizabeth didn't notice, she was too busy playing with Hawk under the table.

" **You've got some nerve making sport of knights!" Allioni continued, holding meliodas high off the ground. Elizabeth peeked around the corner before running off into the woods.**

" **Allioni! A woman ran out the back!" Yelled the fifth soldier.**

" **What? Inform Sir Twigo at once!" He Yelled, throwing Meliodas roughly to the ground. Meliodas landed next to Hawk, looking up at Allioni as he yelled, "That woman must be the real Rust Knight. After her!" The knights ran off into the forest after Elizabeth as Meliodas got slowly onto his hands and knees. The screen faded to black.**

The Sins looked murderous. And switched between glaring at the screen and looking fondly at where Meliodas was still sleeping. Ban had his hands on Meliodas' head, running his hands through Meliodas' hair. The king was still astounded at their closeness. Elizabeth had come out from under the table and was kneeling in front of Meliodas' face.

"Why is he so tired?" She asked the Sins. They shared a look with each other and then looked back at Elizabeth.

"Well, he used a lot of his power today." Said Merlin.

"Yes," King continued, "There were a lot more civilians to be protected then we expected."

"And Captain really hates when anyone gets hurt on his watch." Said Diane.

"So he used a lot more of his power than he usually does in order to end the fight quickly." Ban finished. Elizabeth nodded and turned back to the screen, pulling Hawk out from underneath the table and into her lap. King Baltra looked over at the Sins,

"That wasn't in your report." He said.

"The Captain does this most frequently. We are used to it by now and most often forget to add it." Gothor said. Escanor nodded again.

"Very well, but try to remember it from now on."

"Sure thing, your majesty." Diane replied, and they all turned back to the screen sufficiently calmed down.

 **The screen flickered back on to show Elizabeth running through a forest pursued by the knights.**

"Wow, she's pretty agile." Diane said. Elizabeth just blushed.

" **If I hunt down one of the Seven Deadly Sins it'll look really good for me! They'll make me an apprentice Holy Knight for sure!" Allioni said. Suddenly a knight flew through the air to the side of Allioni, "What? What's happening?"**

" **The pig is charging at us!" Yelled the second soldier. Hawk was running up behind the soldiers and throwing them up into the air with his nose. He hit all of the soldiers except Allioni who started yelling,**

" **Stay away, stay away, stay away!" Hawk chased him to the edge of a cliff, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" He questioned before being pushed off the cliff by Hawk.**

 **The scene changed to show Meliodas holding Elizabeth bridal style in the bows of a tree. "How can I ever thank you for saving me not just once, but twice?"**

 **The scene changed again to show them all standing looking over the side of the cliff. Meliodas turned to Elizabeth, "So why are you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins anyway?"**

" **So that I can stop the Holy Knights." She replied.**

"WHAT!?" Diane and Ban yelled. Everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock again. Why would the princess want to stop the Holy Knights. And why would they even need stopping in the first place? Unfortunately all the yelling woke Meliodas up. He sat up sleepily rubbing his eyes with his fists,

"Why are you yelling?" He said yawning, his hair even more messy than it usually was. Diane cooed at him while everyone else but King (who was sulking) filled Meliodas in on what had happened while he had been asleep. When they were finished Meliodas nodded and leaned back against Ban, "We'll just have to watch and see." They all turned back to the screen as Meliodas leaned his head on Ban's shoulder, still a little tired.

" **Stop the Holy Knights? From doing what?" Hawk asked. "The Holy Knights are the ones who protect Liones! They're Heroes!"**

" **But what if they were planning to start a war in this country?" Elizabeth said.**

Ban opened his mouth, about to say something but Meliodas shushed him. He rolled his eyes but complied.

" **The other day, the entire royal family except the king was arrested by the Holy Knights."**

Elizabeth ran to her father again as Meliodas watched in concern.

" **The king isn't laid up in bed, sick?" Hawk asked. Elizabeth shook her head,**

" **That is a cover story spread by the Holy Knights. I don't know what they intend to accomplish by starting a war, but they're drafting people from the kingdom and surrounding villages. Making preparations slowly, but surely. Their reach will probably extend to this area soon."**

" **Seriously?" Hawk whispered.**

" **That's rough." Meliodas said, Hawk turned to look at him.**

" **You never take anything seriously." he said. But Meliodas continued,**

" **But what does this have to do with the Seven Deadly Sins?"**

" **If there is a hope of stopping the Holy Knights, it lies with the Seven Deadly Sins alone!" Elizabeth said. Meliodas crossed his arms,**

" **Wait, you're looking for the Seven Deadly Sins knowing what kind of people they are?" He asked.**

" **The Seven Deadly Sins." Elizabeth started, "The mightiest, most vile, order of knights in the kingdom. Composed of seven terrible criminals, each with the mark of a beast branded on his body."** Merlin looked minorly offended, but didn't say anything. Mindful of the captain, who had fallen asleep with his head on Ban's shoulder.

" **10 years ago, they were attacked with the full force of all the knights in the realm, on suspicion of having attempted to overthrow the kingdom. And were scattered to the four winds." Meliodas broke in,**

" **Apparently some rumors say that they're all dead." Elizabeth turned around looking scandalized.**

" **Such amazing people wouldn't die that easily!" She exclaimed.**

" **But aren't they criminals?" Meliodas asked her.**

" **It's the Holy Knights who are causing the people to suffer now!" She yelled at him before looking down. "Long ago when I was only 5 or 6 years old, my father would tell me stories about them all the time."** The Sins all looked at King Baltra with questioning expressions, he nodded and they shared amused glances before turning back to the screen.

" **About how they were the mightiest because they were the Seven Deadly Sins!" Meliodas looked about to respond when there was a loud clang and the cliff shook like an earthquake, they looked around questioningly before a larger shake caused the part of the cliff they were standing on to break off and fall into the abyss. Elizabeth and Hawk screamed while Meliodas remained perfectly calm.**

The king gasped while the Sins remained calm.

"Why aren't you at least a little worried?" Asked King Baltra.

"Because the Captain is there." Gothor answered and the others nodded like that made perfect sense.

"But even he isn't that powerful!" Baltra protested. The Sins just laughed a little.

"Hopefully you get to see his power in these videos Your Highness. Maybe then you will see how nice it is that he is on your side. Because if he wasn't, no one would survive." Merlin finished and the other Sins nodded once again before turning back to the screen. Baltra looked at the sleeping Meliodas for a few seconds before turning back as well. Elizabeth observed this all in silence, Hawk had fallen asleep as well, underneath the table.

 **There was a large dust cloud before the camera shifted to show a man holding a sword out. Presumably, he was the one who had caused the cliff to break off.**

" **Oh, dear. I forgot to confirm that those two were the people in the report." The man said while sheathing his sword. "Conclusion, two persons of unknown origins dead! Does that sound alright?" He asked turning to face the four knights from Allioni's group earlier.**

" **B-but Allioni was at the bottom of that cliff!" The second knight protested.**

" **Then list three fatalities." The man replied. The knights backed away in fear,**

" **Sir Twigo! That's going too far!" The third knight protested as well. Sir Twigo narrowed his eyes,**

" **Shall I make it seven fatalities?" He asked menacingly, the knights started backing away in fright,**

" **No! We're sorry! Forgive us!" Sir Twigo walked closer to them and was about to pull out his sword when Meliodas jumped up the cliff, Elizabeth in one arm, Allioni in the other and Hawk on his back. Sir Twigo started yelling,**

" **You there! How dare you survive without my permission! I shan't revise my death tally conclusion!" He gripped the handle of his blade.**

"He better not do anything." Merlin said, the Sins nodded in agreement. Diane narrowed her eyes, King started to float a few inches above the seat of his chair. Ban put his arm around his captain and everyone else just glared. There is no doubt they would have gone to grab their weapons, had they not disappeared when they landed in the room. As it was they had to make due. The King pulled Elizabeth on to his lap as they turned back to the screen.

" **Nobody asked you to conclude anything!" Hawk yelled back. Meliodas nudged Elizabeth.**

" **Hey, are you awake?"**

" **Y-yes…"**

" **Ok. When I give the signal run towards the forest, got it?" She nodded and he set her down. He had already dropped Allioni on the ground and Hawk had jumped off as well.**

 **The scene switched back to Sir Twigo,**

" **So, which of them is the likely member of the Seven Deadly Sins?" He asked himself. "Neither of them bears any resemblance to the wanted posters." He looked them over before zooming in on Elizabeth's earing. He started walking across the grass towards them, glaring even harder. "Fate is smiling upon me today!" He said as he neared them. "The crest on that earing is that of the royal family. Meaning that, Conclusion! You are Princess Elizabeth!" Elizabeth gasped and Meliodas looked over at her,**

" **Princess Elizabeth?" He asked Hawk looked at her as well.**

" **Hang on, Princess Elizabeth?!" He exclaimed, "She's the country's third princess!"**

" **An official decree has been issued to locate you." Sir Twigo said coming even closer, "The order was to capture you alive but...If you died in an accident it would be regrettable but unavoidable."**

Elizabeth started crying and Baltra hugged her to his chest rubbing her back. The Sins glared at the screen even harder if possible.

 **He came closer still and Meliodas shouted for everyone to run. They took off into the woods, Elizabeth started talking as they ran,**

" **I musn't be captured yet! I mustn't give up yet!" Sir Twigo grabbed his sword,**

" **Conclusion! Accidental death!" He shouted and swung his sword in a long horizontal arc. All of the trees were split in half and launched into the air before falling down in clumps on the forest floor.**

"Oh that is it!" Diane shouted as she stood up.

"Diane! You have to calm down! It's just a video!"

"But it's going to happen one day King! And I just can't stand the thought!" She turned to look at Meliodas. He looked so peaceful and it hurt to think that one day he would be run out of the kingdom and separated from his friends for 10 years! Nearly all the sins were having thoughts similar to these and Ban hugged Meliodas tighter to his side. They turned back to the screen.

 **Elizabeth gasped and opened her eyes to see Meliodas kneeling above where she was laying, using his body to shield her.**

" **Hey." He said, as though everything were totally normal. He turned to Hawk getting off from over her, "You ok there Hawk?"**

" **I'm Pork on a stick!" Hawk had a branch impaled on his back and he started crying and ran off behind some clumps of fallen trees calling for his mommy.**

Elizabeth started crying and slid off her father's lap to see Hawk under the table. She crawled under there with him and held him.

"It's ok Elizabeth. I'm just fine. Please don't cry." Meliodas yawned, waking up again.

"Who's crying?" He asked. Ban ruffled his messy hair chuckling.

"No one captain. Everyone's just fine here." Meliodas settled back against him,

"Ok. If you say so." They turned back to the screen.

 **Elizabeth got up and started walking over to Sir Twigo.**

" **Elizabeth?" Meliodas called after her. "Hey, where are you going?" Elizabeth kept walking,**

" **There is no escaping him." She said, Meliodas stared after her.**

" **Hang on, you just said you can't give up."**

" **If I surrender myself peacefully, maybe he won't kill you in cold blood."**

The Sins growled.

 **Sir Twigo slashed his sword up in a vertical line. An arc of destruction radiating out from it. Meliodas knocked Elizabeth out of the way just before it could hit her.**

" **Please, escape by yourself!" Elizabeth said from where Meliodas was shielding her with his body again. Meliodas looked over his shoulder,**

" **He seems pretty intent on killing us both regardless."**

" **Why?" Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, starting to cry. "I was happy...I set out to search for the Seven Deadly Sins all by myself...I've never traveled before so I was nervous…" Sir Twigo walked closer. "So that no one would recognise me...I walked around in that clunky armour until I was exhausted. But I wasn't able to turn to anyone for help." She said through her sobs, "And now you've been so kind to me, a total stranger… That's why I don't want to involve you in my problems any longer, not when I don't even know your name!"**

 **There was a dark scene of Meliodas standing in front of a girl, both of them wearing armour, in the ruins of a city. Then a close up of the girls face, coughing up blood, telling him something. Meliodas looked down, before smiling and looking up at her.**

Meliodas turned and hid his face in Ban's shoulder.

"That's not very nice, doing that out of the blue like that." He mumbled. The other Sins looked at him sadly. They didn't know the sin each other carried, and were forbidden to ask, not that they were likely to be answered if they did ask. But if these videos were to reveal the sins they carried, or at least hint at them, then they would need all the support they could get.

 **Meliodas smiled down at her,**

" **Meliodas. My name is Meliodas." Elizabeth gasped, eyes widening.**

" **I don't believe it…" She whispered, "You can't be!" Meliodas just smiled wider and laughed a little bit. "But you're just a…"**

 **The scene switched to where the four knights were gathered around Allioni, he sat up quickly, "Where is he?!"**

" **Allioni?" The second one asked,**

" **The boy with the sword on his back!" He replied. The second one waved his hands in a calming motion,**

" **Take it easy Allioni, Sir Twigo has him on the ropes."**

" **Idiots!" Allioni yelled, "We mustn't anger him!"**

"I don't think that will anger him much, maybe just annoy him. I've only seen him angry once." Ban said, carding his fingers through the still hiding Meliodas' hair.

" **The kingdom will fall!" Allioni continued.**

"Well sure, but only if you can actually get him angry." King said, Diane nodded in agreement to his left.

" **When he saved my life I saw it! He's the real thing! The most dangerous of them all." Sir Twigo walked ever closer. "The symbol on his shoulder! It was-" The camera zoomed in on Meliodas' tattoo,**

" **That symbol," Elizabeth said, staring at it. "It's a beast! No, a dragon!"**

 **Twigo swung his sword down on to Meliodas' back from high up above. But suddenly he was blown back by the power of his own swing, and Meliodas stood in front of him, unharmed.**

" **How can this be? I'm certain that my blade struck him." Twigo said, staring at Meliodas. "But the one who felt the blow...was me!?" He spotted Meliodas' sword, "What is that?! A sword with a broken blade?" Elizabeth stood up behind Meliodas,**

" **Meliodas? Are you really him?"**

" **Hold on," Sir Twigo said, "Your face seems familiar...But if you are him, how is it that you look exactly the same as you did that day?" His eyes widened in shock. Meliodas got into a fighting stance. Knees bent, right arm behind him, left arm across his body holding his sword,**

" **So," He asked. "Have you figured out who I am yet?" Sir Twigo looked shocked,**

" **I-it can't be!" he said, "It truly is you!" He swung his sword at Meliodas from up above again. Just as his sword slashed into the ground in front of Meliodas, Meliodas slashed his own broken sword horizontally in a beam of light, the light glinting of the sword itself. Shock waves spread out from the swing,**

" **C-conclusion. This extraordinary power! It's legendary!" There was a huge mushroom cloud of smoke from the top of the hill and Sir Twigo was catapulted through the air, his armour cracking with the force.**

" **Seven Deadly Sins: the Sin of Wrath! Meliodas, the Dragon Sin!" The screen faded to black again.**

The king looked at the Sins.

"Was that the power you spoke of?" He asked them.

"No." Gothor said, "He wasn't even trying in that scene." The king looked shocked, turning to Meliodas he asked,

"Just how powerful are you?" Meliodas turned to look at him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. Ban snorted. The king just sighed. They all turned back to the screen.

 **Meliodas sheathed his sword in the scabbard on his back,**

" **So I guess this means you've found your first, right, Elizabeth? Look, about the other six...I had some business to discuss with them, so I started looking for them recently. I've been running the tavern for intel gathering purposes."**

"Oh, that makes so much sense! Captain is so smart." Diane said. Meliodas just smiled fondly at her.

" **If I had a girl to act as a draw, I'd get a lot more customers and intel." Elizabeth just stared at him. "You're coming with us, right?" Elizabeth gasped, starting to cry a little bit.**

" **Yes!"**

 **The scene changed to show the five knights gathered around a crater that held Sir Twigo.**

" **Sir Twigo! Hang in there!" One of them said. Twigo started pulling himself slowly into a seated position.**

" **R-request reinforcements from the capital." He said, "This is a matter of utmost importance." Then a shadow covered them all, and there was the sound of a pig squealing. A giant green pig landed on them, with the Boar Hat strapped to it's back like a backpack. Hawk threw down a ladder from where he was standing on the green pig's head.**

" **How's that for timing?" He asked. Meliodas grabbed the ladder wrung with one hand, holding Elizabeth in the other arm.**

" **Way to go, Hawk's Mom!" he said. Hawk looked offended,**

" **I was the one who got her!" He yelled at Meliodas, who payed him no mind.**

" **Ok, Let's head to the next town! Take us out of here Hawk's Mom!" Hawk's Mom swung around and started marching off. Elizabeth screamed as the ladder was whipped around. The knights, including Sir Twigo stared after them in shock as the green pig marched away from them.**

 **The scene shifted to show Meliodas and Elizabeth standing behind Hawk on Hawk's Mom's head. Elizabeth started narrating in a voice over.**

" **Was out meeting the work of chance or Providence? What lies in wait for us? Despair or hope? This is how my and Meliodas' adventure in search of the Seven Deadly Sins began.**

 **The scene switched to a scene, panning down from a starry sky with the words Approx. 38 Miles East of Cains Town. It showed a tower and then the words Fort Solgres. Then the inside of a room where Sir Twigo kneeled in front of someone reporting.**

" **The Seven Deadly Sins." The Person in front of him said, walking over to a map hung on the wall. "I hope it's really them this time. I've waited 10 long years. For the day that I will destroy the Seven Deadly Sins!" The camera panned up to show the knights face.**

"Gill!" Elizabeth shouted, "He's so tall."

"Aw, Little Gill!" Meliodas said, "He looks so grown up!"

"Too bad he wants to destroy us." Ban said. King rolled his eyes.

 **The camera panned over to show a view out the window. A large black bird with red eyes staring at Gilthunder through the glass. Then the screen faded to black.**

Meliodas stared at the bird thoughtfully, a wisp of an idea beginning to form in his mind. Gothor looked over at him,

"What are you thinking Captain?" He asked.

"Nothing substantial yet…" He said, clearly thinking about something.

"Well, now that the video seems to be at a stopping point, we have some things to discuss." King Baltra said.

"Like what, your majesty?" Diane asked.

"Like how long will we be here, is time passing in the real world, are we in the real world, etc. etc." He replied.

The mage waved her hand, another note appeared on the table. Elizabeth reached up and grabbed it from where she was lying underneath the table. Opening it up she started to read,

"You are in a room out of time, so no time is passing in the real world. You will stay here until I deem you have seen enough. Beds and food will be provided when the time comes. Good luck." Elizabeth frowned at the note once she finished reading it. "Why did they say good luck?"

"I dunno, maybe the videos will be challenging to watch?" King said.

"I don't know either." Diane replied. The table shook a little as Elizabeth and Hawk crawled out from under it to sit with King Baltra.

The mage watched there confusion and smiled darkly, if they had this much trouble with just the beginning...there was no way they'd ever be able to handle the rest. She cackled and turned, walking off with a swish of her cloak.

In the room, Meliodas thought he could hear someone cackling, and shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I, Bluecookiedough do not own Nanatsu no Taizai.**

Back in the room everyone was relaxing. Some sandwiches had appeared on the table along with some apples, oranges, and pitchers of milk. Everyone was enjoying the meal for the most part, but the video was like a dark cloud hanging over their head. With the tension in the air it didn't take long for everyone to finish eating and turn their attention back to the screen. The video began to play.

 **The view panned up showing the castle of Lioness with the words 'Lioness Kingdom, Capital City of Lioness', and then 'One Month Ago'.**

"Hmm, I wonder what happened." Merlin said. Gothor turned his head to look at her.

"I do not know." he said. Ban rolled his eyes and shushed them, they turned back to the screen.

 **The screen switched to show someone's fists banging loudly on a large wooden door. "Open this door!" A loud voice yelled. "There's nowhere left to run, Majesty!" they continued to yell, trying to bang down the door.**

Elizabeth gasped a little in surprise, "Why are they trying to capture you Father?" She asked looking up at him from where she sat on his lap.

"I don't know dear. We'll just have to wait and see." They turned back to the screen.

" **Majesty!" They yelled again.**

" **Elizabeth, you must flee." King Baltra put his hand on his daughter's head, bringing her in close from where she was kneeling next to his throne.**

"What? Why would Elizabeth have to run away?" Asked Ban, extremely confused. Meliodas was also confused,

"Yah, why would anyone want to hurt 'Beth?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled at the nickname. Nobody had called her Beth before except her sisters.

"That's so true! Elizabeth is _so_ cute and sweet!" Diane said. Elizabeth blushed a little under her grin and muttered a small 'thanks'.

"This is quite worrying but we shall just have to wait and see." Baltra said again. He had the feeling he was going to be saying that many more times during their stay here.

" **I can't escape alone! You have to come with me, Father!" Elizabeth exclaimed, turning her shocked face up to meet his eyes.**

" **I will be fine my child."**

" **Yes but-"**

" **Go," Baltra interrupted "Before the Holy Knights find you."**

Like before, this revelation caused to audience to fall into shocked silence, and like before the video continued.

 **The door flickered with electricity and started to crack.**

 _Gill_. Meliodas thought. Gothor caught his eye and nodded at him before they both turned back to the screen.

 **The door exploded and Elizabeth closed the secret panel to the throne room. She was now hiding in the walls. She turned, running as well as she could in her fancy ball gown down the secret tunnel, gasping in fright and wiping away her tears. The narrator spoke**

" **Elizabeth, third princess of Lioness, was driven away from the castle by the Holy Knights' traitorous uprising. To right this injustice, she searched for the legendary rebels, the Seven Deadly Sins."**

"Ooh, we're legendary." Ban smirked.

"Legendary rebels." Meliodas chuckled back at him.

 **While the narrator was talking the screen showed scenes of Elizabeth's journey through meeting Meliodas through finding out he was the Dragon Sin.**

" **But the princess was being pursued by the Holy Knights." The narrator continued. "And just as she needed a helping hand, the boy from the tavern came to her rescue."**

Meliodas made a face at the 'boy' comment, but didn't say anything.

" **This was no ordinary boy however, he was the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Dragon Sin Meliodas!" The screen went black.**

Nobody said anything so the video continued.

 **The screen switched on to show a view of a little cottage. Soon though, Hawk's Mom walked by making the ground shake with every step she took. She was carrying the tavern on her back once again. Elizabeth looked out the window of her room, watching the world go by. "Hey, Elizabeth." Meliodas called from behind her. Startled she quickly turned to face him.**

" **Oh, yes?" She asked. He smiled, gesturing over his shoulder with his left hand, the other stuck in his pocket.**

" **Could you come down stairs for a minute?" He asked.**

" **Of course." She replied following him down.**

 **The scene switched to show Elizabeth in a skimpy outfit...a very skimpy outfit. "So what's this knew outfit for?" She asked. Meliodas looked a little uncomfortable.**

" **Well, since your old outfit was all ripped I decided to look around for some new clothes for you. These were all I could find, the box said it was a uniform. The guy I bought this tavern from must have had some shorter girls working for him." He shrugged apologetically. Elizabeth sensed his unease and quickly changed the subject.**

Baltra, who was slightly pissed off that Meliodas had put his daughter in such a perverted outfit was mollified by Meliodas' explanation. Ban just looked at Meliodas in slight disbelief. There was no way that Meliodas could be that naive...right? On the other hand, nobody really knew what Meliodas was thinking. He turned back to the screen, putting the thought from his mind.

" **So while i'm waiting on tables, you want me to keep track of all the rumors I hear and collect information about the possible whereabouts of the Seven Deadly Sins right?" She asked. Meliodas nodded.**

" **Some intel on the Holy Knights would be good to."**

" **Excuse me, Sir Meliodas? There's something i've been wanting to ask you." Meliodas turned around to look at her from where he was standing by the bar. "The Seven Deadly Sins, are you really that wicked? Are you all terrible criminals like the rest of the world says? And if you are, what awful crime did you commit?" She asked bringing her clasped hands up to her chest. Meliodas turned back around, folding his arms.**

" **My crime huh? Well…"**

" **Seems to me, they just don't understand what kind of person you are. After all, you endeavored to save me, even though you had no idea who I was." Meliodas remained silent. "Or is the truth, you committed a crime so terrible you can't put it into words."**

" **Maybe." Meliodas said. But Elizabeth didn't get a chance to get a straight answer because at that moment the tavern suddenly tilted wildly to the side, flinging them all to the ground."**

Meliodas let loose a barely audible sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't trust the people in this room with him, it was just that the pain was so fresh and raw that he didn't want to get into it yet. Or at all really, but he knew better than to think that his sin would never be explained. Ban looked over at him, being the only one close enough to have heard the sigh. He gave Meliodas a onceover and resolved to be there to comfort him when his sin was eventually revealed. And thought they didn't know this, all of the other Sins were thinking along the same train of thought. They turned back to the screen.

 **Meliodas caught Elizabeth around the waist, keeping her from falling to the ground. Hawk's Mom snorted, the jolt caused by her sudden stop. "Hey, we're here." Meliodas said as the view panned to show a small town. "This is our next wellspring of information, Vanya Village." They all disembarked and Hawk's Mom dug down under the ground leaving the tavern looking like it was built on top of the hill.**

Elizabeth giggled and Ban snorted at the sight.

" **I usually buy all my liquor wherever I can find it but Vanya's stuff is special.**

Ban smiled, "Definitely."

" **The best water you could find is here in this village." Meliodas continued as they walked into town. And with the gruit growing down by the river it's used to brew Vanya Ale. It's got fans far and wide." They stopped at a bridge, looking down at the dry creek bed.**

" **Well it used to." Said Hawk, "Now all those famous waters of theirs are bone dry." Elizabeth leaned over as well,**

" **Look those herbs along the bank are dead." She noticed.**

" **What's going on?" Meliodas asked. Nobody had an answer.**

"I wonder what happened." Meliodas said.

"Yeah," Ban answered. "That ale is _good_."

"We'll just have to watch and see." Baltra said. Once more resigning himself to being the one to say it every time someone else freaked out.

They all turned back to the screen.

 **The view panned down to show a large group of people gathered in a courtyard of the village. Elizabeth laughed, "Just look at all the people out there. Do you think it's some sort of festival?" Meliodas walked over to the crowd,**

" **Hey, what's up you guys." A man in the crowd spotted him and muttered to his friend,**

" **Oh it's the barkeeper."**

" **What's this festival for today?" Meliodas asked. The man gasped,**

" **This look like a damn festival to you?" He asked, angrily shaking his fist. The scene switched to show ropes tied around a sword stuck in the ground. Dozens of people pulled on them, trying to pull the sword from it's resting place in the middle of the square. "We're trying to pull out a sword a damn Holy Knight jabbed into the ground!"**

"Isn't that Gill's sword?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aw Little Gill, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Meliodas sighed.

"But why do they want it out so bad?" Diane asked. Hawk shrugged,

"Maybe it has something to do with why the water's dried up."

"Good idea Hawk, let's see." Elizabeth said. They turned back to watch.

 **The view switched back to show Elizabeth and Meliodas. "He stuck it in the ground?" Meliodas asked. "Why'd he do that?"**

"That's what I wanna know!" Ban muttered under his breath. Meliodas chuckled and shushed him quietly. Ban rolled his eyes but complied and turned back to the screen, Meliodas soon followed suit.

" **Days ago a Holy Knight brought his wrath down upon us." They turned to see an old man had suddenly appeared and had apparently overheard their conversation. "He infused his sword with mana, pierced the ground, and locked away the water under our village." The screen showed the sword in the ground, arcing lightning throughout the ground.**

"So it was Gill!" Diane exclaimed. Merlin nodded,

"Yes. But why would he do that." Gothor turned to look at them all, looking quite puzzled.

"Acts such as those do not appear to be in his nature." He said. Merlin put a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. She glanced at Escanor,

"What do you think, Escanor?" She asked, but he remained silent. "Escanor?"

A note appeared on the table, Hawk was closest, having relocated back under the table a while ago. He read it out loud.

"Since Escanor doesn't appear for a long while in these videos, I have silenced him until he does. Have fun." Hawk frowned, "That doesn't sound very fun." Elizabeth nodded from her father's lap. The other Sins however, were much more worried than they let on. Some of them might not be as close to Escanor as some of the others, but he was still a teammate. A Sin. And that meant he was as good as family. But there was nothing they could do to stop it, so after sending him reassuring looks, they turned back to the screen.

" **If we don't do something about this soon, we'll lose our water and our groot to!" The younger man continued.**

" **And we won't have any more Vanya Ale!" Another man broke in. "Damn!"**

" **A Holy Knight?" ELizabeth asked, looking worried. "Do you think it might be that man you defeated the other day?" She asked Meliodas he turned to look at her.**

" **Oh, that Twigo guy with the mustache? No, not a chance, he wasn't a Holy Knight." Elizabeth gasped a little, looking surprised. "Trust me," Meliodas continued, "The real ones are a whole lot worse."**

" **Only a Holy Knight has the power necessary to draw a sword belonging to another." The old man said. "Breaking the news isn't going to be easy. But i'm afraid this village is done for."**

"Ok, who even is that guy? Why does he know so much about Holy Knights?" Ban asked.

"They say wisdom comes with age." Merlin commented.

"What? Who says that?" Hawk asked, poking his nose out from under the table. Elizabeth giggled and gave him a pat on the snout, sliding down her father's lap to reach him, then sitting on the floor.

"Lots of people." Meliodas answered, smiling down at the pair fondly.

" **Oh no!" Elizabeth gasped, just then a small boy pushed his way through the crowd.**

" **Aw, gimme a break. What's the deal with all this moaning and groaning?"**

" **It's mead!" A random villager shouted.**

"Mead? What kinda name is Mead?" Diane asked.

"A good one." Ban laughed back. Meliodas rolled his eyes fondly.

 **Mead put his hands on his hips, "A Holy Knight's sword stuck in the ground is nothing." He stated. "If my buddies, the Seven Deadly Sins, were here that sword would be gone by now."**

The Sins looked at the screen incredulously, it didn't seem like they knew this kid. So why did he say they were buddies.

" **Quiet Mead!" An elderly woman yelled. "And whose fault is it that we're all in this predicament in the first place?!"**

"That's a bit harsh." King said, frowning a little.

"Yah. That's mean!" Elizabeth said, pulling Hawk to her chest, her small arms barely fitting around his tiny pig body.

"You're right Elizabeth. It's not nice to yell at children." The king said, pulling her up onto his lap. Hawk oinked in surprise and was carried along as well. Merlin smiled and Gother tilted his head curiously at Escanor who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Meliodas noticed and chuckled, before turning back to the screen.

 **The old lady was still yelling at Mead, "Of all the things to say, do you have to mention those criminals to?"**

" **Yeah, she's right!" Another man from across the crowd shouted, "We don't want to make the Holy Knight angrier!" A second man joined in as the crowd started muttering.**

" **Do you have a grudge against us or what?" He yelled angrily.**

 _Why are they being so mean to him?_ Elizabeth thought, _I know that's not nice, and Daddy agrees with me. Even if he did make the Holy Knight angry, they don't need to yell at him. He's just a kid, like me._ Hawk, noticing how upset she was, turned around and nuzzled his snout into her shoulder. "It will be ok, Elizabeth." He whispered. She smiled at him and they turned back to the screen.

" **No! Come on! That's not the reason I did it!" Mead yelled, looking progressively more upset. The man yelled back at him,**

" **We've had it with all your mischief and all your lying!" A young girl threw a rock at Mead,**

" **You're such a jerk!" Mead looked shocked,**

" **Wow… I hate you guys!" He yelled and stomped his foot.**

" **Yeah, well we hate you even more, Mead!" A man yelled as the crowd joined in, yelling and throwing rocks. Meliodas quickly guided Mead away from the crowd, back down the road to the bar, Elizabeth following close behind. The sound of crashing rocks fading into the distance.**

The viewers sat there shocked. "Well… that escalated quickly." Ban said, snapping everyone else out of their thoughts. Elizabeth started crying and ran over to Meliodas, dropping Hawk who squeaked in surprise.

"Wh-why is everyone so _mean_?" He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Well," he said, stroking her hair, "It's just the way some people are. But these people are just scared. They like to put the blame on others." Gother looked over at the pair.

"It is human nature to find a scapegoat. They do not wish to admit that they were wrong, or somehow did something to bring misfortune to them, so they blame others to make them feel powerful." Elizabeth looked at him, before getting down onto the floor again and walking over to him. She got up on his lap and threw her arms around his neck. It was a little awkward as Escanor was still asleep on his shoulder, but she managed. Gothor made a sound of surprise as he jolted back from the surprise hug, his pink hair swinging through the air. He sat there, not moving, before tentatively moving his hands to gently place them on her back. The king and Meliodas shared a smile and everyone turned back to the screen, Elizabeth just turning to sit in Gother's lap.

" **Sure looks like we picked a lousy time to come here." Hawk said to the village elder.**

" **Deep down inside he's really an honest well-meaning boy."**

 **The scene changed to show the Hog's Head. Meliodas was standing next to Mead, who was sitting at one of the tables, laying on the top of it. "Well i've definitely done stuff that sucked less." Meliodas commented. "Tell me kid, why did they all-"**

" **Don't call me that, you're a kid to." Mead interrupted him.**

Ban snorted and ruffled Meliodas's hair, as he pouted. "Why does everyone think i'm a kid? I'm not that short."

"Um, yeah. Your pretty short Captain." Ban said. Meliodas rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. Ban laughed and did as well.

" **I'm really not actually." Meliodas replied.**

" **What is this a tavern?"**

" **Yeah, the Boar Hat. It's my place."**

Ban laughed, "I can't believe you named it the Boar Hat." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well it does make sense logically." Gother cut in. Meliodas smiled.

"See? Thank you Gother."

" **Well, I'm hungry." Mead said.**

" **If you answer my questions, I'll make sure you get some food."**

Merlin smirked. "No one wants any of your food Captain." Meliodas just rolled his eyes.

" **Nope, food first."**

Ban laughed.

 **Meliodas looked over at him. The screen jumped to a shot of a plate of steaming hot chicken being laid down on a table. "That looks great!" Mead said as he brought a drum stick to his mouth. "I can't wait to dig into this!" He bit down, briefly closing his eyes before opening them in surprise and quickly spitting the food out. Meliodas looked over at him from where he was standing by the bar. "I never claimed it was gonna be any good."**

The sins laughed and Elizabeth giggled. "Good one Meliodas." Baltra said, chuckling.

" **So," Meliodas said, as he sat down across from Mead at the table placing a drink for himself in front of him. "Is it true? All that stuff you said about being friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?"**

" **Your food gave me amnesia." Mead said stubbornly.**

Ban laughed, "well that's one way to get out of answering questions."

" **Wait a minute...are you drinking Vanya Ale?" Mead asked, leaning forward. Meliodas took a sip. "Should a kid your age really be drinking that?"**

Meliodas sighed as Ban smothered laughter.

" **I already told you I'm not a kid." Meliodas replied.**

" **Man, it taste really good doesn't it?"**

Hawk snorted, "Well he's a bit of a hypocrite isn't he?" Elizabeth giggled.

" **Yep."**

" **It's the best sweetest, full bodied mmm- or so I hear from the adults." The bell above the tavern door jingled as Elizabeth and Hawk entered. Meliodas looked over.**

" **Oh, you two made it back."**

" **Good to be home." Hawk said, as he shut the door behind him. Elizabeth walked over and leaned down to see Mead.**

" **So Mead," Elizabeth said. "I hear you're quite the prankster with a bad sense of humor. The chief in your village told me so." She raised her pointer finger, scolding him. Mead narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you? Who do you think you are my mother?"**

Baltra's gaze turned a little it colder at that statement. Meliodas noticed and smirked slightly. Baltra was very protective of his youngest.

 **Elizabeth kneeled down next to the stool Mead was sitting on. "When I was young, I used to get scolded by my father for pulling pranks." She said. Mead looked surprised before schooling his expression.**

" **Yeah, and that means what to me?" Elizabeth just smiled.**

" **I really wanted his attention. He wasn't the father I was born to." She said. Mead's eyes widened again.**

The Sins looked over at Elizabeth and Baltra smiling. They had already known this bit of news and were happy that the two could get past it. Elizabeth and Baltra shared a smile.

 **The scene changed to show a memory as Elizabeth's voice continued over the top. "And one day when I was a little girl I climbed a really tall tree in the garden, hoping to give him a good scare. He turned pale as a ghost, and started up the tree to try and save me. This man who had never climbed one in his entire life. And then he fell out of the tree and hurt himself, but luckily it wasn't serious."**

The Sins once again looked over at their king, remembering the incident. It had happened fairly recently and was fresh in everyone's memory.

" **But still," Elizabeth continued, the scene now showing the tavern again. "I remember it as though it was yesterday. If he'd died, I know that I could never of forgiven myself."**

 **Mead suddenly spoke, looking desperate. "I don't do this kind 'a stuff because I don't feel for 'em. They're all real good to me." Elizabeth stood up and put her hand on Mead's shoulder.**

" **Then why do you?" She asked.**

" **My mom and dad were always going from place to place," Mead started, as the scene changed to his memory. "I was even born on the road. But when we stopped here in Vanya a few years ago, there was an epidemic. Then they got sick and died. That's when the people of the village took me in and raised me as one of their very own. And I was so thankful they did but- I wasn't apart of anyone's real family. I got jealous 'cause I knew I'd never get what they had." The scene changed back to Mead at the tavern. "I started lying and pulling pranks." He sniffed, wiping away tears.**

" **Is that why you put the bug in the Holy Knight's drink to?" Elizabeth asked as Mead rubbed his eyes. "'Cause you were upset?" Mead suddenly shouted, raising his fists in the air.**

" **No!" He slammed his fists on the table. "I did that because the Knight treated everyone in the village like they were crap!" Elizabeth and Meliodas looked surprised at his sudden outburst. The scene changed to show the incident with the bug. A man was pouring the Knight a drink of Ale.**

" **Our village is very proud of this year's brew. We truly believe It's our best one yet." The shot zoomed out to show that Gil was the Holy Knight.**

"It _is_ Gill." Ban said, raising his eyebrows. Meliodas nodded, looking at the screen with interest.

 **The man backed up as Gill raised the glass of ale to his lips, the town looking on.**

" **Disgusting." Gill said. The town gasped. "I'd rather drink horse piss than more of this swill." Gill said coldly. The old man gasped.**

As did the audience.

"Gill!"

"What is wrong with him!?"

Elizabeth started crying. Meliodas picked her up and comforted her, his gaze firmly rooted on the screen as Baltra calmed everyone else down.

 **The screen showed Mead glaring and then a grub falling into the Knight's glass. Gill glared and the glass was thrown to the floor where it shattered, as Gill grabbed his sword out of the scabbard on his belt.**

" **No-no don't!"**

" **Please forgive him!" The villagers yelled out as Gill's sword sparked with electricity. Gill raised the sword above his head and slammed it into the ground. Lighting blinded everyone as the villagers screamed. The scene returned to the tavern where Mead was still speaking.**

" **We just care so much about it! Everyone in the village put their heart and soul into making that ale. But he insulted them! Holy Knights are no-good bastards!" Meliodas cut in.**

" **Okay, and what about saying you're good friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Mead looked to the side sadly.**

" **Well, I lied." Meliodas leaned back.**

" **Too bad. Gotta admit I kinda had my hopes up."**

"I wonder who you are going to run across next." King said. Diane nodded,

"Yeah, and what we all have been doing for the past ten years. Where am I?"

"We shall have to wait and see." Baltra said. Ban rolled his eyes as they turned back to the screen."

" **What made you tell a lie like that?" Elizabeth asked looking at Mead.**

" **The Seven Deadly Sins are wanted by the Holy Knights, aren't they?" He asked looking to the side. "If the Holy Knights are going after 'em, doesn't that mean they're the good guys?" He looked at them imploringly.**

In the room, the Sins all looked at each other. They hadn't forgotten the mystery of them being fugitives. They wondered if they would ever find out why there was a warrant out for their arrest.

 **Elizabeth and Hog looked at each other, and then at Meliodas. Meliodas was taking a deep sip of his drink. "What?" He asked, looking at Elizabeth, she giggled.**

 **All of a sudden there was the sound of shouting outside, Mead quickly turned and ran out the door, "That's coming from the village!" He gasped.**

" **Mead wait!" Elizabeth called after his retreating form.**

Meliodas looked worried as he watched the screen. Kind Baltra rubbed his chin as he looked on in concern.

 **The scene changed to show the square of the village, with the sword still stuck almost handle deep in the pavement. Two knights were standing in front of it shouting. "Listen up you peasant scum! If you haven't pulled out the sword by sundown, then we're gonna charge you 10 times the normal product tax!"**

"They can't do that!" Diane shouted.

"Yeah! That's not right!" King agreed, glaring at the screen. Elizabeth looked upset as she glared at the screen as well. Meliodas and Ban shared an angry look as Merlin narrowed her eyes. The king just looked disappointed, _how had it gotten that bad?_ He wondered.

 **The villagers started protesting, "That's insane!"**

" **With all the water dried up, we can't even make one bottle of ale! Much less 10 times the usual!"**

 **The knights smiled evilly. "That's your punishment!" One crowed, "Not only did you insult a Holy Knight, you also claimed to be friends with those known criminals, the Seven Deadly Sins!"**

" **Damn," One of the villagers said bitterly. "If Mead hadn't pulled that stunt this wouldn't've happened!" Just then Mead sped by over to the stone. He strained, trying to pull it out of the ground.**

" **Mead no!" A lady shouted, as the knights turned to where he was still struggling.**

" **The little big-mouth, it isn't gonna be any fun at all if he's the only one." The knight said.**

Merlin shouted, "This is your idea of fun? How dare you!" She looked ready to attack the screen. Meliodas looked over,

"Merlin, you need to calm down. There's nothing you can do, ok?" He looked at her in concern.

"Alright, Captain. Only for you." She sat down in a huff, still slightly aggravated. Escanor put his and on her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him in thanks as they turned back to the screen.

 **The knight leaned it, "So we're gonna charge 20 times the tax now!" He said but Mead kept pulling.**

" **You know you can't pull out that sword!" A man shouted from the crowd.**

" **Stop it kid, you're only making things worse for us!" Another said.**

" **ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" A man shouted, making his way through the crowd.**

" **Chief?" A voice asked as he made his way into view. The chief nodded and began speaking.**

" **Who insulted our great skill and wounded our pride as ale makers?" He asked. "Was it Mead? NO! Wasn't that boy only expressing the feelings we were all feeling deep down inside?" The crowd looked down in shame as Mead kept pulling, puffing in exertion. An old lady walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders.**

" **Auntie?" Mead asked in surprise. She smiled at him,**

" **The village chief is right about this, you aren't the one to blame, Mead." Another boy ran over to them, the people looked at each other and nodded as they walked closer as well. The knights started shouting from where they were standing.**

" **Hey! You people hear what we said? Pour the beer out 'a your ears! It's 20 times now!" Some of the men walked over to where Mead and some of the other children were pulling on the sword.**

" **Leave this to the menfolk." They said as the old lady and the other children stepped back. The man put his hand on Mead's shoulder and said, "Ok Mead. Ok."**

 **The screen changed to show that three ropes had been tied to the handle of the sword. The men of the village were pulling them, grunting with effort. But no matter how hard they pulled, the sword didn't move an inch. The Holy Knights were in hysterics watching. "It won't even move a fraction of an inch!" They laughed. "We're gonna sit here chugging this cheap stuff and enjoy the show!"**

Ban looked murderous, "I'll show you a show." He growled. Meliodas put a hand on his shoulder,

"Calm down Ban. I'm sure everything will be ok." He said.

"Yeah Ban," Diane cut in. "Captain is there!" The rest of the Sins nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Baltra said, as they turned back to the screen.

" **Come out!" Mead screamed as he pulled on a rope. This sent the knights laughing even more uproariously.**

" **He looks so desperate! What a bunch of morons!" They shouted.**

Elizabeth, who was under the table with Hawk again, started to cry. "Why are the Holy Knights so mean!" She sobbed. Baltra immediately picked her up and whispered soothing words into her ear, petting her hair softly. The Sins looked at her sadly but turned back to the screen knowing she was in the best possible hands.

 **Just as the knights were about to start chugging there drinks again, Meliodas walked by, snatching the cups from their hands.**

" **Anyone who doesn't appreciate good quality booze doesn't deserve to drink it." He said, walking towards where the sword was still buried hilt deep in the ground. The men pulled so hard that the ropes snapped, sending them all to the ground. The villagers gasped. Meliodas walked through the crowd of people on the ground, sipping the ale.**

" **That hit the spot." He said, placing the cups on the ground next to where Meas was lying on the ground. Then he walked over to the sword. "Sorry you guys." He said, "I don't have any money for that drink." He bent over and grasped the handle of the sword. "How 'bout this?" He said with a glint in his eye.**

"Yeah, go Captain!" The Sins shouted with joy as they saw what Meliodas was about to do. Elizabeth smiled from where she was sitting on Baltra's lap.

 **The sword sparked with electricity as Meliodas pulled it out of the ground, holding it aloft above his head. The crowd was silent, staring at him in awe. "Impossible!" One of the men shouted. "Only a Holy Knight could pull that sword out."**

" **How did he do that?" One of the knight said in confusion.**

 **The ground started to shake as the water returned exploding out of the well, sending a rainbow over the cheering villagers. Meliodas walked over to stand in front of the Holy Knights. "Think this is yours." He said throwing it at their feet. They jumped back in surprise. Grabbing the sword they ran screaming out of the village.**

"Yea, and don't come back!" Elizabeth shouted, prompting chuckles from the adults as she glared at the screen.

 **The Elizabeth on the screen was looking at Meliodas in awe. "He's incredible." She thought. "The power of the Seven Deadly SIns."**

 **Mead walked over to Meliodas. "Hey mister, that was so amazing! Are you really-"**

" **Yup." Meliodas cut in. " I am the proprietor of a fine drinking establishment. It's true."**

" **That's not what I meant!" Mead said. Meliodas leaned down.**

" **Yeah well, isn't there something you need to be doing." He looked over Mead's shoulder at the villagers. Mead turned around as well.**

" **Mead, what we did was wrong." The old man said. "Can you ever forgive us for treating you that way?"**

" **But what right do I have to forgive you?" Mead said sadly. "It's not like i'm part of the village." Meliodas shoved Mead forward gently.**

" **Go on." He said.**

" **Hey!" Said Mead. "What do you mean go on? Afterall, I really don't belong here." he said sadly.**

Elizabeth looked at the screen nudged her in the side, causing her to smile and look up at him. He smiled back and they both turned back to the screen.

 **The villagers started calling out to Mead who turned his head, crying. He ran into their arms, as they all crowded around, hugging him.**

Meliodas smiled at the sight as did the rest of the Sins. Merlin and Escanor shared a smile with Elizabeth. Baltra sighed in contentment at the sight of his daughter's happiness. He wondered what his other daughters were up to in the future. _Were they captured by the Holy Knights as well? Are they on the run? Are they hurt...or worse?_ He hoped that he got to see what they were up to soon. He looked back at the screen.

 **Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk were watching the scene in happiness. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but there's no way you'll be able to fool your own heart." Meliodas said.**

 **Back at the Boar Hat there were cheers as the moon rose in the sky. "A toast to Meliodas and the Boar Hat! Cheers!" Drinks were clunked forcefully together as Elizabeth stood in the kitchen.**

" **I-I'm not really sure if I'm ready." she said, "I've never done this before. I'm so nervous!" Meliodas looked at her.**

" **I understand, but you'll be just fine. Just focus on waiting tables today. Don't worry about gathering any intel."**

Elizabeth shifted to look up at her father. "Do you think I'll be a good waitress, Daddy?" Baltra smiled down at her.

"Of course, you can be anything you want to be, darling." He replied, she smiled and turned back to the screen.

" **Okay! I can do that." Elizabeth said. Meliodas watched from behind the bar as Elizabeth spilled a mug of ale that somehow managed to end up on the customer's head. She apologized, but the customer took it all in good humor. She proceeded to get confused as to who ordered what, trip, and spill the food right into the face of the man. Hawk walked over,**

" **Oh yeah, they'll be plenty of scraps for me tonight!" Elizabeth sighed. Mead stood next to her and laughed.**

" **You haven't done a day's work in your life, have you?"**

" **What?"**

" **Oh, it's totally obvious. You completely suck at this job." Mead laughed as Elizabeth blushed.**

Elizabeth started sniffling, visibly upset. "Oh, I'm a horrible waitress!" She cried.

"Oh, no, darling." Baltra pulled her close, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," Meliodas chimed in, "I can't cook, no matter how many times I try. Everyone messes up on their first try."

Ban looked away, a smile from a forbidden tree flashed across his mind. He didn't say anything. Merlin looked over at Ban, but she didn't say anything either.

Elizabeth was greatly comforted, and she settled down next to Meliodas on the couch.

" **Now Mead, boys who are too big for their britches get taken out and left in the Forest of White Dreams."**

" **Oh no! Not there!" Mead cried. Elizabeth had a confused look on her face.**

" **The Forest of White Dreams? What's that?" Mead turned around towards her**

" **It's a place so spooky even Holy Knights won't travel through it!" He shuddered. "Oh, Auntie! I promise I'll be good I'll behave anything but that!" He clasped his ands together, pleading.**

" **And just why should I believe you?"**

" **I promise! I swear!"**

" **Don't try putting one over on me, I've got my eye on you." She said as Elizabeth looked out the window.**

 **The scene changed to show a tower, approximately seven miles northwest of Vanya Village. Fort Solgres.**

"Fort Solgres? Never heard of it." Said Ban. Baltra chuckled,

"It's a little out of the way, we haven't used it in years."

"I wonder why they started using it again." Meliodas said, looking at the screen in contemplation. They turned back to the screen, waiting to find out.

" **O-only moments ago, we received a report from our sources at Vanya Village." An offscreen voice began, "They say that an unidentified young boy has pulled your sword from the ground, Sir Gilthunder." The scene showed a knight reporting to Gill, who looked up at the news. The knight continued to speak, "It must have been some random fluke that allowed him t-" Gill cut in,**

" **So what you're saying is that a fluke let him draw out a sword placed by a Holy Knight."**

" **N-no S-sir." The knight followed Gill as he walked out to a room with a large window.**

" **Give me the range and heading of Vanya Village." Gill said, "Be exact."**

" **Yes Sir! It's on a direct line with the fort's four-o-clock. Distance- seven point three miles." Gill turned to another guard stationed in the room.**

" **Would you mind terribly, if I used your spear." He asked. The guard handed it to him.**

" **No Sir, please do." Gill waked over to the window.**

" **Should be about this angle." Gill raised the spear and charged it with electricity. The room was filled with light and the sound of sparks, making the other knights gasp. Gill stepped forward and through the spear out the open window. It shot across the sky like a shooting star, glinting in the night. Leaving a trail in it's wake.**

"Woah."

"Awesome!"

"He's really grown up hasn't he?"

"Yes, Gilthunder has acquired much talent."

"Shh, I wanna see what happens next!" They all settled down and turned their attention back to the screen.

 **The scene had changed back to the bar where Meliodas was drying a cup he had just washed. Hawk walked up to him.**

" **Shouldn't you see what's up? We just had a princess panic here. Aren't you gonna make her feel better?" Meliodas smiled at him and walked out the back of the bar.**

 **The camera panned down to show Elizabeth sitting on a hill just outside the Boar Hat. She jumped a little when she heard Meliodas walk up behind her.**

" **Oh, Sir Meliodas."**

" **Hey."**

" **I'm sorry. I know I'm still on shift. But when I saw Mead and the villagers, it brought up a lot of memories of my father." Meliodas walked by her to look out over the view.**

" **Is that right." He looked distracted as he turned his head searching the night sky.**

" **I just hope he's ok." Elizabeth brought her knees up to her chest, looking down. Meliodas mumbled to himself,**

" **Around here maybe?"**

" **I shouldn't do this, it's no time to mope around feeling homesick." Meliodas turned,**

" **A little more to the left?"**

"Jeez Captain, what are you looking for anyway?" Ban asked, turning his head to look at Meliodas. Meliodas just smiled, not looking away from the screen. Ban rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen, mumbling under his breath.

" **But I've seen so many good people oppressed by the Holy Knights. I know they're suffering. And with a princess like me their chances don't seem too good." Elizabeth said sadly.**

Baltra hugged his daughter closer, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Your are a wonderful girl, and your are a wonderful princess." Elizabeth smiled.

" **Well, you found me didn't ya'?" Meliodas said. Elizabeth looked up in confusion. "Come on, if you hadn't been trying to do everything you could to help your people and then stumbled into my place, they'd have no chance at all." He turned to look at Elizabeth.**

" **So you're saying...there's something I'm meant to do?" She asked. Meliodas smiled at her.**

" **Exactly." Then he frowned and turned back to the sky. "And right now I have something I'm meant to do."**

 **The spear shot out of the sky, whistling with the sound of it's speed. It sped up to Meliodas who raised his hand and caught the handle, the force pulling him back with it. He shot down the side of the hill, which revealed itself to be a cliff. Elizabeth leaned down over the edge of the cliff. "Sir Meliodas!"**

In the viewing room Elizabeth gasped. The Sins looked worried and Ban put his arm around Meliodas, pulling him to his side. Meliodas just smiled at them and patted Ban's arm in comfort.

 **Meliodas was pulled across the field, his feet dragging. He reached town and was pulled through the walls of many buildings, the sleeves of his shirt ripping.**

Diane gasped, "Captain!" The Sins growled.

 **Meliodas slowed to a stop, whipped around and threw the spear back into the streaked back, leaving a trail in it's wake.**

 **The scene changed to show the window back at the tower. Gill looked up. The spear streaked through the window with a crash. Dust poured out of the window and the tower shook. The smoke cleared as a bird flew off into the distance.**

Baltra gasped at the destruction and Meliodas smirked at the bird.

 **A knight waded through the smoke. "Sir Gilthunder! Are you alright?" He gasped in surprise as he game across a chair where Gill was still sitting. His cheek dripping blood from where the spear had grazed his cheek, the spear was stuck in the back of the chair. Gill smiled.**

" **It's just as I thought." He said. "You're alive aren't you, Meliodas."**

 **The scene changed again to show Elizabeth and Hawk running through town to where Meliodas stood. "Sir Meliodas! I'm so glad we found you! Did that spear belong to the Holy Knight who attacked the village?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.**

" **Probably so." Meliodas said, flexing his hand which had blood sprayed all across the palm.**

The Sins jumped out of their seats with anger, yelling at the screen. Ban hugged Meliodas to his chest protectively fussing over his hand, while Meliodas just smiled fondly at his team. Baltra pulled Hawk and Elizabeth onto his lap to get them out of the way. The Sins had finally stopped yelling and making sure Meliodas was alright and they turned back to the screen.

" **I think that's our cue to leave here while we can." Meliodas said.**

" **But," Elizabeth began, "What if Vanya Village is attacked again?"**

" **I think they'd be in a lot more danger if we stayed." Hawk broke into the conversation.**

" **It'd be nice if we could find someplace to hide out." Elizabeth put her hand to her face in thought.**

" **Wait a minute."**

" **What is it?"**

" **Earlier tonight, Mead said that he'd never go into the Forest of White Dreams. In fact, he said that even the Holy Knights stay away from the place."**

" **Really?" Hawk asked. "Sounds good to me!" Meliodas crossed his arms.**

" **That settles it then. Except that we're not gonna be hiding out. 'Cause we're gonna be doing exactly what we should."**

" **What?" Hawk asked, Elizabeth looked at Meliodas.**

" **You don't think-"**

" **Yup. And I bet one of us is living there." Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise.**

Ban snorted, "Bet it's Diane." Diane huffed angrily at him,

"No way! I don't even like forests!" Merlin broke up the fight before it could get out of hand. "We shall never find out if you don't hold your tongues." Ban stuck his tongue out at her but they both turned back to the screen. Meliodas chuckled and patted Ban on the arm. Escanor looked at Merlin in admiration.

" **Okay!"Said Meliodas as the screen showed Hawk's Mom walking off into the sunset. "Let's find another Sin!"**

" **Right!"**

 **The scene changed to show a forest full of dead trees and fog. Eerie music played in the background.**

"Is this the forest, father?" Elizabeth asked Baltra. He looked at her and smiled.

"I believe so, my dear." She smiled.

 **The camera zoomed in on a sleeping Diane, lying on the forest floor.**

"HA!" Ban shouted in triumph, jumping up to meet Diane, who had jumped up as well. Gothor leaned forward in interest, as Meliodas stood up as well, only he did it more calmly.

"Diane, Ban." He spoke quietly, but Baltra got the feeling it would be heard even if everyone in the room was yelling. Diane and Ban exchanged another glare but slowly sat down, maintaining eye contact. Meliodas sat as well but he gave them a warning glance, before grudgingly smiling at their antics. They didn't mean any of it seriously and they all knew it, Meliodas knew it, and they also knew that Meliodas didn't mean any of it. They all bickered with each other all of the time, but they were really a family. Maybe not by blood, but brought together by circumstance, and bonded by experience.

Baltra, of course, didn't know that. What he saw was the odd occurance of Meliodas taking charge. It was strange to him that Meliodas was the leader and yet they were all so protective of him. He didn't get their dynamic, but hopefully these films would give him a clue.

Elizabeth and Hawk had fallen asleep in his lap. Baltra and the Sins looked back at the screen.

 **The screen zoomed in on Diane's tattoo of a snake on her thigh. Then turned black.**

Some snacks appeared on the table in front of them.

"Let's take a small break before the next one, shall we?" Baltra asked. The sins nodded as the leaned forward towards the food. It hadn't been that long, but they were a little emotionally drained.

The mage smirked as she watched. They would need the sustenance, they were in for a little surprise with the next video, and with how protective they were of their captain, it would only be more entertaining for her to watch.

Meliodas looked up for a second as he felt a sudden chill in the room. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about the next video.


	3. Chapter 3

**I, Bluecookiedough do not own nanatsu no taizai. This story is also uploaded on my AO3 account, slightly updated more than this one, my username is the same.**

Everyone was sitting and waiting for the next video to start, having just finished their snack, when there was a large poof of smoke. Escanor was gone! The Sins jumped to their feet, yelling out his name. Gowther said, "I can sense a magical power, but it is not one that I recognise." Merlin nodded.

"Yes, It seems familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"Nevermind all that, Escanor just disappeared!" Ban yelled. Diane looked around.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Meliodas shrugged.

"Maybe he was taken by the same person who brought us here." He said.

"But why would they just take only him away?" Baltra asked, looking confused.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." King said. Elizabeth looked at the other Sins.

"Will he be ok?" She asked, Hawk looked at them as well, waiting for an answer.

"He can take care of himself, don't worry. He is a Sin after all." Meliodas reassured them. But he still looked worried himself. They all sat down again, Elizabeth and Hawk taking Escanor's now empty seat. Ban discreetly placed an arm around Meliodas' shoulders, as he still seemed a little worried, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. The other Sins looked at each other, nervous for what was to come, and sat down again. Turning his attention back to the screen, Baltra followed suit.

 **The screen turned on, panning down to show a bloody figure, stuck through with many swords. "Grand Master Zaratros!" Someone off screen yelled. "This is horrible!"**

The Sins looked down in grief. Elizabeth hid her face in Hawk's side. Bartra turned away and closed his eyes briefly.

" **How could this happen to the leader of the Holy Knights?" The same voice asked in horrified confusion.**

" **Father…" The screen switched to show Gilthunder standing between two guards, all of them looking at the scene in horror.**

"Oh, little Gill." Meliodas said sadly.

"The poor boy, to see such a sight at such a young age especially." Baltra added.

Elizabeth looked at her friend sadly. She sometimes caught him looking sad when he thought no one was looking. When that happened she made sure to send Margaret over to distract him. Margaret always seemed to make his sadness go away, if only for a little while.

" **Oh, Gilthunder!" The guard on the right said, seemingly surprised he was there. "Please young master, you mustn't look!" The guards rushed to block his view. Gill rushed forward.**

" **Who did this?!" Gill yelled, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "Who killed my father?!"**

 **The scene changed to show a now grown up Gilthunder on a horse in Vanya, looking at the spot where his sword was once in the ground. Another knight rode up beside him.**

" **Sir, it seems he left the village and made his way southwest." Gilthunder turned, looking southwest.**

" **Is that so? The Forest of White Dreams lies in that direction." He said.**

" **Yes, but Sir… that place is-" Gilthunder interrupted him by riding off in the middle of his sentence. "Sir Gilthunder!" The knight called after him, but received no answer.**

 **Gilthunder rode off out of town followed by his knights, only one thing on his mind. "Meliodas."**

"Ooh ominous."

 **The screen panned up to show a raven in a tree as the knights rode out of town.**

Meliodas looked at the screen in interest, tilting his head in thought. Gowther looked over at him but didn't say anything.

 **Ominous music began playing as the screen panned down in the Forest of White Dreams. "Meliodas, are you sure about this? We've been out here three hours now, there's no sign of any animals, much less any humans either." Hawk said.**

" **You're right Hawk." Elizabeth said, "Do you really think we'll be able to find one of the Seven Deadly Sins here?" Meliodas walked up to her.**

" **Probably." Hawk snorted in anger.**

" **You mean we came here without any solid evidence?!" Hawk yelled. "I heard there's a terrifying monster who lurks around here watching and waiting-" Elizabeth suddenly yelled out in fright. "What is it?!" Hawk yelled, turning to her.**

" **I- It's nothing, i just tripped!" The screen zoomed out to show Meliodas walking over to help her up.**

" **Are you ok?."**

" **I'm fine, thank you." Elizabeth said, as she stood up. Meliodas walked on looking around.**

" **I might have a little evidence." He said. "Traveling through the Forest of White Dreams on horseback is more difficult than you think. It's so hard to get your bearings that experienced travelers go around it."**

" **This would be the perfect place to hide!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Hold on, something doesn't feel right." She reached down to rub her ankle.**

" **Are you ok?" Hawk asked her.**

" **Yes, just fine thank you." Hawk turned around and they all continued walking, "Alright just stay calm, Elizabeth." She said to herself. "Did I cut myself when I fell? No I don't think so, there's no blood." She continued to rub her ankle. "It hurts so bad!"**

Baltra looked at the screen worriedly. What was happening to his daughter? The Sins were also looking a little worried. Elizabeth wasn't bothered too much as she was busy playing with Hawk. Baltra looked over at his daughter for a second before turning back to the screen.

 **Hawk turned and looked at them from further down the path, "Come on slow pokes, pick up the pace would ya!"**

" **Coming!" Elizabeth said, now starting to limp a little.**

" **Hey, hold your bacon. Not a lot of fun traveling with a nervous piggy." Meliodas said, before stopping in surprise. "Woah."**

" **What do you mean calling me a nervous piggy?!" Hawk was talking, but it sounded like many Hawks were talking. "Well?" The view zoomed out to show that instead of one Hawk there were now ten!**

"Woah." Meliodas said, "that's a lot of Hawks." Elizabeth giggled.

 **Hawk gasped, "It's a herd! They're all me!" The Hawks looked around at each other, freaking out. Elizabeth looked confused.**

" **This is the monster of the forest?"**

" **I, for one, find it terrifying." Meliodas said, straight-faced.**

 **The group of Hawks ran towards Meliodas, shouting.**

" **Meliodas! Look you gotta help me out here, I'm the real one!"**

" **Whatever you faker!" Another Hawk cut in after the first.**

" **Hey, zip it Porky." The first Hawk replied, annoyed.**

 **Meliodas looked at the oncoming wave of Hawks and hummed thoughtfully.**

"Captain's gotta plan!" Ban sang cheerfully, cackling. Elizabeth giggled, looking over at him. Meliodas chuckled, leaning into Ban's side more, smiling fondly up at him.

 **On screen, Meliodas had suddenly lunged, his broken sword held out in front of him. The Hawks were thrown into the air. They landed on the ground, whining.**

" **He's not a nice man." One Hawk said, still lying on his side.**

The Sins started laughing. Elizabeth ran over to Hawk and picked him up. Moving to sit with her father.

" **Hawk!" Elizabeth shouted, clearly distressed. All of the Hawks perked up.**

" **Elizabeth help!" They cried, running over to hide behind her. "Please! Even my mom would never hit me like that!"**

"Oh, poor Hawk!" Elizabeth said, her eyes starting to tear up. She pulled Hawk closer to her, and leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

"Don't worry Elizabeth! I'm okay!" Hawk said, trying to comfort her. King Baltra smiled down at them and patted them both on the head, smoothing down Elizabeth's hair in his own attempt to provide comfort.

"Everything will be fine, Meliodas would never actually harm Hawk seriously." Baltra said, looking over to Meliodas for confirmation. Meliodas met his gaze,

"Yea 'Beth. Hawk and I are friends." He smiled at her. Elizabeth smiled back, a little wobbly but definitely further away from tears than she had been before.

" **Um, Hawk?" Elizabeth asked, before a shadow rose up in the foreground of the screen. The herd of Hawks had turned into a herd of Elizabeths. Hawk, the real one, turned around in a circle.**

" **Oink? I'm so confused." Elizabeth gasped in surprise.**

" **They're...all me?" The Elizabeth's all started talking at the same time, walking towards Meliodas.**

" **Hi Sir Meliodas!"**

" **It's me, you realize that right?"**

" **No! Here I'm the real one!"**

" **Don't trust them it's really me!"**

" **No you are not!"**

" **I'm the real one!" The Elizabeths argued with each other as Meliodas looked on.**

" **Wow, that's a lot of Elizabeths." He said, causing Hawk to look over at him.**

" **Hey man, this is not the time to just stand there!" An eerie voice broke in, the speaker hidden out of sight. Meliodas and Hawk looked up,**

" **Leave this place! Leave! Get out of this forest, human."**

"Ooh creepy." Diane said, giggling. Gowthor looked over at her.

"Indeed, it is most intriguing." Merlin looked over at him and smiled fondly. King looked at Diane, a little in awe. He loved her laugh, she was so adorable to him. But then he frowned, she would never like him the way she liked Meliodas. The way he liked her.

Meliodas looked over at King, frowning a little. He didn't like it when his Sins were upset. But there wasn't really anything he could do about the situation.

Ban noticed where he was looking and put an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. He knew how Meliodas was feeling. He was their captain, and he loved it, loved that he was in a position where he could protect his loved ones. But, when he was faced with a problem that made his Sins upset, and there was nothing he could do to help, he got stressed.

Ban had often sparred with him in order for Meliodas to let off some steam. They had also had long talks about it, and all the pressure Meliodas put on himself. Ban didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do. Other than to be there for Meliodas, in whatever way he could.

" **Wow, I really can't tell one from the other." Meliodas commented, crossing his arms.**

Ban started to cackle. Elizabeth frowned at Meliodas.

"Is that true?" Meliodas smiled at her.

"Well, I've never been in that situation before, but I'm sure I could figure it out." He smiled at her kindly. She narrowed her eyes at him but seemed content with his answer. Baltra smiled down at her, and shared an amused glance with Meliodas before they both turned back to the screen.

 **Just as the group of Elizabeths reached the place where Meliodas was standing he jumped, landing on top of a large rock behind them. He crossed his arms and smiled down at them. "Oh my goodness, however can I tell which of you is the real one?" He asked teasingly.**

The Sins started to chuckle at his town. Gowthor leaned over to Merlin and imitated Meliodas, " _Oh my goodness!_ " She started to laugh even harder. He smiled at her.

Elizabeth was giggling as well, Sir Meliodas could be very funny when he wanted to be.

 **The Elizabeths turned around to face him, calling out to him. "That's me!"**

" **You can trust me, let me prove it to you!"**

" **Okay, starting now I want you all to do exactly what I say!"**

" **Of course!" The Elizabeths all corused together.**

" **Right hand up in the air, left on on your cheek, now, wave your arm." The Elizabeths all followed his direction.**

"Oh! Like that game that we play at home!" Elizabeth said, looking at Baltra. Merlin looked over at her,

"What game is that?" She asked kindly. Elizabeth smiled at her,

"Someone is the leader and then you have to do whatever they say and if you mess up you're out!" Diane laughed,

"Sounds fun, Princess!" Elizabeth nodded,

"It is! And I always beat Gill and Margret! But I've never beaten Veronica. She's really good, she almost never messes up." King smiled at her, and she smiled back.

" **This is amazing." Meliodas commented, now sitting cross legged on the rock, his head in his hand. Hawk jumped at him,**

" **Could you just hurry up already and figure out who's the real Elizabeth!" Then the creepy voice returned,**

" **Get out!" Hawk squealed in fright. "Leave now! You will never make it out of this forest!" Meliodas put his hand to his chin, thinking.**

" **I got it! Jump as high as you can." The Elizabeths all jumped up, except for the real Elizabeth who crashed down to the forest floor.**

" **I'm sorry, I can't do that!" The Elizabeths in the air looked down at her. Just then there was the flash of a sword as Meliodas cut through the Elizabeths, much in the same way he had cut through the Hawks. The Elizabeths disappeared into puffs of smoke, and creatures ran away into the forest.**

" **Look at that!" Hawk commented, "They're just Hide-and-seeks. Prankster Imps."**

King pouted, "Those things are so annoying."

Merlin pursed her lips, "Yes, they do make things rather inconvenient, don't they."

 **Hawk looked at the retreating Imps. "We thought they were the monster of the forest?" Meliodas took off running,**

" **After them!" Hawk and Elizabeth followed suit. Meliodas turned around, "Oh yeah, let's wrap your ankle first Elizabeth."**

" **Thank you very much, Sir Meliodas."**

King Baltra smiled at Meliodas in thanks, Meliodas nodded back at him.

 **The scene skipped ahead to the Imps, hopping nimbly through the forest, Meliodas, Hawk, and Elizabeth not far behind.**

" **Keep a sharp eye on them guys." Meliodas said. "There's probably something they're heading for in that direction." Elizabeth cut in.**

" **Wait look! It's a girl." The screen showed the Imps running steadily towards a sleeping Diane.**

"Why are they running towards Diane?"

"Imps are annoying." Diane pouted. "They're like flies." The Sins laughed.

"Yeah," Ban said, still chuckling. "They certainly _bug_ me." Everyone rolled their eyes as Ban almost fell out of his seat, laughing so hard at his own joke. "Aw c'mon! That was funny!" Meliodas patted him on the shoulder.

" **Oh, no way! You don't think they're planning to attack her do ya'?" Hawk asked.**

" **A defenseless little girl like that?" Elizabeth answered.**

" **I know right?!" Hawk replied. "She's just...a little…" They slowed down as they reached Diane who had proven to be much larger up close.**

" **Maybe not." Elizabeth said in surprise.**

Everyone laughed, and even Elizabeth managed to crack a smile through her embarrassment, a blush staining her face.

 **The Imps were calling to Diane, "Lady Diane! Lady Diane!"**

 **Hawk whimpered, "She's big!"**

The audience laughed, Meliodas cut in, "Yeah, not really a little girl, huh."

 **The Imps continued to shout at a sleeping Diane, "We accidentally let Holy Knight trespassers into the forest!"**

 **Diane's eyes snapped open. Her hand smashed out the ground, cracking it and leaving a cloud of dust. Hawk whimpered as Diane stood up, her shadow falling across where the three stood. Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, is she the same giant who-"**

 **The camera zoomed in on Diane's face, she looked furious. "Some Holy Knights got in huh." Hawk looked up at her,**

" **Woah, she's huge!" Elizabeth raised a hand,**

" **N-no! We're not Holy Knights, we came here-" Diane's hand swooped past, grabbing Meliodas. Hawk and Meliodas gasped,**

" **Look up there!"**

 **Diane held Meliodas up to her face. "You're in trouble Holy Knight."**

Ban looked at Diane in confusion, "How did you not recognize him?"

"I don't know! This hasn't happened yet!" She answered crossing her arms.

" **Hold on! You're not gonna eat him are you?" Hawk shouted from the ground.**

" **You let go of Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth shouted as well. Diane narrowed her eyes, bringing Meliodas in closer to her face.**

" **Huh? Sir Meliodas." Meliodas smiled at her.**

" **Yo, Diane. What's it been like 10 years?"**

Ban started to laugh which set off the other Sins. "Captain, you're so casual about it!" Meliodas chuckled and gave Ban a fond look, smiling at him.

 **Diane narrowed her eyes before suddenly opening them in surprise. "Captain!" She held him to her cheek, laughing joyfully. "Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain! Captain!" Hawk and Elizabeth stared up at them in a sort of dazed confusion. "I've missed you so much!"**

" **Captain?" Elizabeth repeated, shocked.**

" **Hang on," Hawk cut in. "A giant chick with pigtails is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"**

 **The screen switched back to Diane's face, the words (SEVEN DEADLY SINS) DIANE, SERPENT SIN OF ENVY were written across the top of the screen. Hawk continued in shock. "Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy?!" Diane finally noticed Hawk standing by her feet. She leaned down towards him,**

" **Captain, you've thought of everything haven't you? You remembered how much I love whole roasted pig!"**

Ban started laughing again, the Sins smiled at him in amused fondness. Elizabeth gasped and held Hawk close to her, wrapping her small arms around his middle.

"Don't worry Elizabeth." King said, reassuringly. "Captain would never do anything like that." She nodded, but kept a hold of Hawk as the video continued.

 **Elizabeth gasped.**

" **Hey wait!" Hawk yelled, "Don't eat me lady!" Diane reached down to grab him. "Meliodas! Don't act like you can't see me down here! Do something will ya'?" Diane sighed,**

" **Alright fine, but who's this girl?" Elizabeth turned to look at her,**

" **Oh! A pleasure to meet you Lady Diane. My name's Elizabeth and uh I've asked Sir Meliodas if he'd allow me to travel with him." Diane smiled at her, still holding Meliodas aloft in her hand.**

" **So it's just the two of you then?"**

" **Plus a talking pig." Meliodas answered. Diane turned to look at him.**

"Oh no, shouldn'ta' said that, Captain." Ban chuckled, causing Merlin and Gowther to laugh in agreement. Meliodas just shook his head fondly. Diane pouted, but knew it to be true. She was the Sin of Envy, and although it was a name she had earned unjustly, she couldn't deny that it sometimes fit her. King sighed, he had a feeling he would be doing that a lot more in the future, now that Diane and Meliodas had met up on screen.

 **Diane straightened up from her crouched position and turned to look at Meliodas, still held in her fist, with a strange smile. "Oh, is that so?" She asked him.**

" **Yup, and we uh-" Meliodas' answer was cut off as diane yelled and slammed him on to the forest floor, sending up a cloud of dust.**

" **You filthy womanizer!" Diane screamed, sending Meliodas flying through the forest.**

"What does that mean, father?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at him innocently. Baltra looked down at her, feeling a little awkward,

"It means someone who courts a lot of girls, but doesn't ever get married." He explained stiltedly. Elizabeth frowned, turning to Meliodas, who was also looking a little awkward.

"Are you courting Diane?" She asked. Ban covered a laugh with a cough and the other Sins looked amused as well. Meliodas looked down at her,

"Not at the moment. That is the future…" He trailed off, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Are you courting anyone?" Meliodas smiled at her,

"Not at the moment." She looked at him for a second more but eventually turned back to the screen. Ban chuckled as Meliodas turned back to the screen as well. Meliodas rolled his eyes but smiled fondly all the same.

 **Meliodas picked himself up off the ground, "Oh-kay." Elizabeth turned to him, worried.**

" **Sir Meliodas!"**

 **Diane collapsed to her knees, crying. "After all this time I'm finally back with the man I love and now he's with another woman!"**

Meliodas and Diane looked straight ahead at the screen, refusing to make eye contact with either Elizabeth of King Baltra. The other Sins just looked amused, except for King, who was moping.

" **You've just broken my heart in to a million pieces!" She looked down at Meliodas who had made his way back over to the group. "But still, if you have an explanation I'm ready to listen. Meliodas put his hand on the back of his neck,**

" **Honestly, there's not a-" Diane punched him with both fists repeatedly, making Elizabeth and Hawk gasp from where they were standing off to the side.**

" **I don't wanna hear any of your excuses! You're nothing but a lying liar!" She continued yelling and punching in the background as the screen shifted to zoom in on Elizabeth and Hawk.**

" **Think he's ok?" Elizabeth asked.**

" **Wow." Said Hawk, "she's nuts."**

The Sins all burst out laughing, looking over at Hawk, who had crawled under the table in embarrassment. "Sorry, Lady Diane!" He squeaked.

"It's fine," Diane said, blushing a little, not sure what to say about her breakdown on the screen.

 **Diane was still yelling, "You're a big jerk! You hear me?!" Diane slammed her hands down so hard a mushroom cloud of dust was created.**

Baltra looked impressed, if this was Diane fighting her teammate, how powerful could she be fighting a real enemy?

 **The screen changed to show the now destroyed section of the forest and a voice over of Meliodas explaining the situation to Diane. "So to finally put an end to all the corruption and stop the Holy Knights from rampaging, Elizabeth's trying to get the Seven Deadly Sins together." The screen showed Elizabeth standing by a clearly-beat-up Meliodas.**

Diane looked at Meliodas sadly, "Sorry, Captain." Meliodas smiled at her,

"It's ok, Diane."

 **Diane was sitting sadly on her knees, looking miserable. "I didn't know about that. I guess I'm always the one who jumps to conclusions, aren't I."**

King looked over at the Diane sitting next to him, who was looking just about as sad as the one on the screen. "I-it's ok, Diane! I jump to conclusions too sometimes." He smiled at her and met her eyes. Diane smiled back, sitting up a little straighter.

"Thanks King." she said, smiling a little wider. She turned back to the screen as King blushed, bringing a hand up to his cheek.

" **Forgive me." Diane continued, somehow looking even sadder. She looked over at Hawk. "And I'm sorry I tried to eat you, piggy." Hawk jumped up,**

" **You think that makes it alright?! You stuffed my belly full of fruit and burned up my backside!"**

Elizabeth pulled Hawk from out from under the table in to her arms. "Poor Hawk."

" **If you even think about laying a hand on me again, my mama is gonna let you have it!"**

Ban chuckled softly, "Hawk's Mom is so great." He whispered to Meliodas. Meliodas smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

 **Diane leaned down so her face was right in front of Elizabeth's. "You positive you're not having that kind of relationship with the Captain?"**

" **I'm not!" Elizabeth said earnestly, Meliodas looked over at the pair of them,**

" **You know, you and I don't have a relationship like that either." He said, not unkindly. Diane whined as Meliodas walked closer. "Anyway, I'm just gonna do what I can to help Elizabeth gather the Seven Deadly Sins. Cause I wanna find 'em too."**

The Sins looked over fondly at their captain, who grinned back at them.

" **Well, if you're sure that's the case, then I'll come along with you guys." Diane said, standing up. Elizabeth gasped in joy. "You'll have the help of the Serpent Sin of Envy, the giant, Diane!" Meliodas looked up at her,**

" **Really? That's great!"**

" **Thank you for helping us, Lady Diane!" Elizabeth exclaimed.**

" **But get this straight!" Diane said suddenly, making Elizabeth gasp in surprise, "The only reason I'm doing this is 'cause the Captain's with you." Elizabeth smiled nervously.**

King Baltra frowned over at Diane, not liking that the giant wouldn't have helped his daughter if she were without Meliodas.

 **Suddenly a squeaky voice broke in, "Oh, thank goodness! Finally we can live in peace again."**

Merlin sighed, "Not these again." Ban just cackled,

"I think they're hilarious!" Gowthor looked over at him,

"You would." He deadpanned. The rest of the Sins laughed as they turned back to the screen.

" **For years she's been threatening us, saying she'd make us all pay if we didn't give her shelter!" The Imps started laughing in joy. Hawk stared at them,**

" **They can be free now. So beautiful!" His voice was thick with unshed tears.**

 **The screen switched to a close up of a raven with a red eye. It cawed loudly, echoing off the trees and startling the group on the forest floor.**

Meliodas narrowed his eyes in interest, almost imperceptible to anyone other than the Sins, and even then only Ban noticed, because he was sitting so close.

" **What was that?!" Elizabeth asked, fearful. Diane looked around,**

" **This is strange, I thought there weren't any animals left who lived in this part of the forest." Hawk sniffed.**

" **Smells like it's gonna rain."**

Gowthor and Merlin smirked along with Meliodas, having put the pieces together.

" **Wait!" Hawk shouted, "Look at that!" They all looked up in alarm. Storm clouds were collecting in a funnel above their heads, lightning flashing. "What's going on?"**

" **Thunderclouds?" Elizabeth wondered, speaking softly in fear.**

 **Suddenly the lightning collected into one spear, slamming down into the group. When the flash cleared, all of the group had been tied up with lightning acting like ropes.**

The rest of the audience all realized who it was that had caused the storm.

" **My body's gone completely numb!" Elizabeth said, her voice pained.**

" **I can't feel a thing!" Hawk agreed.**

Baltra pulled Elizabeth and Hawk up onto his lap, Elizabeth snuggled close to him, looking scared.

 **They all turned at the sound of a footstep, Gilthunder making his way onto the screen. Meliodas looked at him,**

" **And you are…?"**

Despite the seriousness of the situation the Sins started laughing. Ban slung his arm around Meliodas' shoulder,

"Ha, nice one Captain!" Elizabeth giggled in agreement.

" **It would seem we meet at last, you Deadly Sins." Gilthunder said, continuing to walk towards them.**

 **Diane grunted, "This power…"**

" **Yeah, there's no doubt about it, you're a Holy Knight aren't you?"**

"Captain, you're so nonchalant."

" **Gilthunder…" Elizabeth whispered, "Gilthunder, is that you?" She asked him. Gilthunder just looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What are you up to? Why are you doing this?" Meliodas looked at her out of the corner of his eye.**

" **You know this guy?" he asked.**

The Sins collapsed into laughter, "Captain! You know this guy too!" King exclaimed! Setting them all off again. Baltra just smiled in amusement as Elizabeth giggled.

" **Yes," Elizabeth answered. "Since I was a little girl, when he was my father's attendant. As an aid to the king, and son of the Holy Knight's Grandmaster, he was always at the palace...so I...kinda grew up with him." Meliodas looked back at Gilthunder.**

" **The son of the Grandmaster, huh?" Then something seemed to click in his mind and his face lit up, "Hey, wait a minute! Are you Little Gill?" Elizabeth looked surprised,**

" **What?! You know him too?"**

The audience laughed, "Oh, _now_ you know him." Meliodas just grinned.

" **Sure!" Meliodas answered, "I even gave him lessons occasionally when I'd find myself at the royal palace!" He turned to Gilthunder, "Wow, you've really grown up! Then again it has been 10 years since I've seen you." Gilthunder only narrowed his eyes, frowning even more.**

" **If you have the time to prattle on in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds."**

"Ha! That'll be too easy!" Diane smirked. Merlin and Gowthor exchanged a grin,

"Yes," Merlin said with a smirk, "Especially for a Sin."

" **Hey, this lightning's familiar." Hawk said. Meliodas answered,**

" **I know what you mean, when a certain someone locked up Vanya's water supply and then tried to blow the village away, that was you, wasn't it?" He asked Gilthunder. Elizabeth looked shocked,**

" **Sir Meliodas, that can't be! You're wrong, Gilthunder wouldn't-" She cut off, Gilthunder was glaring even more hatefully, causing Elizabeth to step back in fear, "No…" she muttered quietly.**

Baltra narrowed his eyes at the screen, "Son of my Grandmaster or not, he better not do anything to hurt her." The Sins nodded in agreement as Baltra pulled Elizabeth close to his chest.

 **Diane stood up straight, straining against her bonds, "These can't hold me!"**

" **That's useless." Gilthunder said. Diane turned her head to look at him, but continued to strain against the lightning. Meliodas looked over at her,**

" **Diane, just save it, don't bother."**

" **Captain…" She protested, her voice strained. Gilthunder suddenly appeared behind Meliodas, bringing his sword to hover over the Sin's shoulder.**

"Hey...Hey! What does he think he's doing?! He better not hurt the Captain!" Ban pulled Meliodas closer, wrapping his arms around him. The Sins shouted in agreement. Meliodas rubbed Ban's arm where it held him across his chest.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure his team.

" **Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly SIns?" Meliodas turned his head as much as he could,**

" **Not really."**

" **Half of them are seeking revenge and total eradication of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half want to do glorious battle and vanquish the legendary warriors to prove their own strength."**

" **And which half are you in?" Meliodas asked him.**

" **Both of them."**

The Sins jumped up in outrage, except for Ban who just pulled Meliodas onto his lap.

"If he even thinks of even hurting the Captain-"

"How dare he! If I were there right now-"

"Ooh, he better not!"

"Calm down." Meliodas interrupted, his voice was firm but not uncaring. "Everything is going to be fine, why don't you guys all sit down. Merlin, you and Gowthor can come sit by me and Ban if you want." They did so, leaving their small couch vacated...until Hawk took the opportunity to take it for himself.

"Finally, a cushy place to sit! Y'know nobody even gave me a pillow to sit on under the table. Nope! Just leave the pig to suffer." Elizabeth gasped,

"Oh, no, Hawk! I'm so sorry!" Baltra rolled his eyes in amusement, but allowed Elizabeth to go join Hawk on the couch.

" **No." Gilthunder continued, "I want more." Meliodas narrowed his eyes,**

" **Is that so?" He said, his voice eerily calm.**

Ban laughed, "Gilthunder better watch out!" Merlin grinned,

"Indeed."

" **Yes, to avenge the death of my father, Zaratras, Holy Knight's Grandmaster. And to show that I am even greater than he, the most powerful Holy Knight ever known. Killing you will prove that."**

The Sins growled protectively, Meliodas only smiled fondly. Elizabeth looked over at him worridly, he winked at her, making her giggle and turn back to the screen, pulling Hawk into her arms.

" **So you're under the impression that I'm the one who murdered your father, is that right?"**

" **Are you saying you're not?"**

" **No idea. See the thing is, I don't actually remember very much from back then."**

" **Captain?" Diane asked, looking worried.**

" **Sir Meliodas…" Meliodas continued, not making eye contact with either of them.**

" **The last thing I remember is all of us being summoned to the old castle out on the edge of town."**

"What could have happened?"

"Well hopefully it will show us."

 **The screen changed to show the old castle, the words 10 years ago appeared at the top. Meliodas was speaking. "I was hoping to get in a few drinks to celebrate the founding of the kingdom. King's voice answered him,**

" **You've never needed an excuse to knock 'em back before." Meliodas chuckled,**

" **Guess you're right."**

" **It sounded like the Grandmaster has something important to discuss." Merlin cut in.**

" **Maybe he's gonna give us a special reward for our excellent handling of that business with the troll queen!" Diane said.**

"We haven't had any dealings with the troll queen lately, so this must not happen for a while at least." Gowthor said. Ban cackled, throwing an arm around Gowthor's shoulder and pulling him close,

"That's true, and I'm happy with it staying that way. She is the _worst_." He laughed again. The Sins rolled their eyes at him, but smiled as they looked back at the screen. Gowthor looked at Ban with a strange emotion in his eyes before turning back. He stayed leaned up against Ban, whose smile softened when Gowthor wasn't looking.

" **Well it's all the same to me." Meliodas said, "Let's get scolded then go celebrate."**

" **You expect a dressing down?" They opened the door. Meliodas called out in greeting,**

" **Hey, we're here!" Upon opening the door the Sins gasped in surprise, "Grandmaster!" It was truly a gruesome sight, the body of the Grandmaster was hanging on the far wall, suspended there by at least 20 spears sticking out of him, his blood dripping down to the floor.**

The audience gasped in shock, Elizabeth hiding her face.

" **That's brutal!"**

" **He's a pincushion!" Diane said.**

" **Who would do this?!" Kind exclaimed.**

" **More importantly," Merlin said, "Why would they target the leader of the Holy Knights?"**

" **You're right." Ban answered, "The Grandmaster is the linchpin of the kingdom's defense, he's practically a war god. Whoever killed him is a traitor who must be plotting to overthrow Lioness."**

" **And the knew precisely what his loss was gonna mean." Diane added. Suddenly a loud sound came from outside, Meliodas ran to look out the window.**

" **Wait, what?" A large gathering of Holy Knights was descending upon the old castle.**

"What is going on?"

"Well," Merlin answered, looking far from pleased, "It looks like we're being framed." She pursed her lips. Gowthor reached over and took her hand. They shared a look.

" **We're surrounded by every knight in the kingdom!" Meliodas continued.**

" **There are too many of 'em out there to count." Diane said, "What are they planning to-" She was cut off as the castle suddenly shook, dust pouring down from the ceiling.**

" **Damn! They've started their attack!" Ban yelled. Meliodas turned from the window.**

" **We'll figure it out, but for now let's split up! We'll meet again later!"**

" **Understood."**

 _ **Captain, I'm Sorry.**_

 **Meliodas turned at the sound of the voice, and then the screen changed back to show the group in the Sleeping Forest. Meliodas was talking.**

" **Those words are the last thing I remember, the rest is blank."**

"So it was one of us?" Diane asked, "Did we hurt him?" Her voice was strained, and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Meliodas looked over,

"Aw, no, Diane...I'm sure whoever it was had a good reason, and I doubt I was really hurt, I seem fine on the screen." He smiled comfortingly at her. She smiled back, and they turned back to the screen.

" **And then the next thing I knew I was lying down in a cellar somewhere. That's when I met hawk." Elizabeth looked at him,**

" **I knew it! You really weren't the ones who killed the Grandmaster, were you?"**

" **That makes no difference to me." Gilthunder said, causing Elizabeth to gasp.**

" **What are you saying?!"**

" **Rebels and traitors who plotted to overthrow the kingdom, that's all you people are."**

" **Enough! You must stop this! Didn't you hear what he just told you?! They aren't the ones who murdered him, don't you understand.?!" He turned to look at her,**

" **Elizabeth." She gasped, "The kingdom wants you taken into protective custody." He turned away again, "But, I haven't the slightest interest in that." He takes his sword from Meliodas' throat and puts it to Elizabeth's. "Alive or dead it makes no difference to me. You're nothing but a grain of sand in the road being traveled."**

Baltra growled, "He better not do anything." The sins nodded in agreement. Hawk sat in Elizabeth's lap, frowning protectively.

"I'd like to see him try. I'd stop him before he even looked at Elizabeth!" ELizabeth smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hawk." She pulled him closer. Ban grinned,

"That pig's got the right idea." The other Sins smiled at him fondly, Gowthor leaned over to rest his head on Ban's shoulder.

 **Suddenly Elizabeth's bonds were broken, disappearing in a flash of sparks. "Go away." Gilthunder said, waving his hand at her. "The Sins and I have unfinished business." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, huffing angrily. She ran over to stand in front of Meliodas and Diane, her arms outstretched.**

" **I won't let you hurt these people!"**

"You have a very brave daughter, Baltra." Merlin said. Baltra smiled, looking over at a blushing Elizabeth.

"I do indeed."

 **Just then Hawk let out a whimper, "It's over for me, I can feel my body going numb." Gilthunder glared down at him, and kicked him, sending him flying through the forest.**

" **Hawk, no!" Elizabeth ran after him. Gilthunder turned back to face the Sins.**

" **Now that we've dispensed with that interruption…" He walked towards Meliodas.**

" **Are you sure about this? In the old days, you were never able to beat me." Gilthunder leaned down to make direct eye contact with Meliodas. "But that was a long time ago. I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly SIns." They stared at each other.**

"Oh." Meliodas murmured, too quietly for any of the others to hear.

" **I don't know." Meliodas said. "Maybe you're right. But you could be wrong too."**

 **Gilthunder stood back up to his full height. "Then we should find out. FIrst, I'll release your bonds." Meliodas looked up at him,**

" **Well I appreciate that, but I got it." He and Diane snapped their bonds with seemingly no effort at all. "We could've escaped whenever we felt like it."**

The audience started laughing, "Good one, Captain." Ban cackled, "Gets 'em every time."

" **Just know that if I could annihilate you instantly." Meliodas hummed,**

" **Mm, kinda doubt that."**

" **Then I shall use my sword to kill you." Meliodas smiled,**

" **Right back atcha, big guy." Meliodas looked up at Diane, "Don't interfere, alright Diane?" Diane put her hands on her hips,**

" **Aw, you get all the fun." Gilthunder unsheathed his sword and got into an attack position.**

" **Don't want to risk my defeating you both?" Meliodas got into position as well, somehow seeming intimidating, despite his small stature.**

" **Can't you tell when your elder is trying to be nice."**

The audience laughed. "Nice one, Captain."

 **They each swung their sword at the same moment. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. Gilthunder looked up to see Meliodas still standing, then he swung his broken sword. Gilthunder gasped as he was flung away.**

" **Like I said, right back at you, remember that?"**

" **And I told you." Gilthunder was suddenly behind Meliodas, poised to strike, "You'll be dead!" He swung his sword at Meliodas' unprotected back, but Meliodas dodged at the last minute, doing a backflip over Gilthunder's swing.**

Baltra raised an eyebrow, impressed.

" **Come on!" Gilthunder continued on the offensive, swinging at Meliodas over and over again. Meliodas continued to dodge his swings, leading Gilthunder through the forest. They paused for a moment, Meliodas standing on top of a boulder looking down at Gilthunder.**

" **Gotta admit, you've really improved over the years."**

" **Yet you still believe you're superior to me!" He jumped and swung at Meliodas, who held his sword in a block with his own. Preventing Gilthunder from coming any closer. "I can sense it, you're beginning to feel a little fear creeping in." Meliodas just smiled, seemingly unbothered.**

" **Am I?" They both jumped up, exchanging strikes at they fell back to the ground. "Well you're persistent." Gilthunder swung at Meliodas causing a cloud of dust to rise. When it cleared Gilthunder striked, to fast for Meliodas to counter. Meliodas was flung through the air.**

" **Too slow!" Gilthunder yelled.**

 **The scene shifted to where Elizabeth was running. At the sound of the yell she stopped and turned towards the commotion. "Sir Meliodas…"**

 **The scene shifted to show Meliodas lying in a crater in the ground.**

The Sins gasped. Meliodas reached over Ban to pat Gowthor and Merlin on the arms. "Don't worry, I'm ok." He smiled at them. Ban sighed and rested his head on Meliodas', hiding his face.

"You better be."

 **In the crater, Meliodas strained to lift his head, laughing softly. "I can't believe that you've gotten this powerful." He stood up slowly. Gilthunder appeared behind him suddenly, lightning crackling along his blade.**

" **Don't worry. I'll bring the others down with you soon enough." He slashed Meliodas in the back, the blood spurting out as Meliodas collapsed onto the forest floor.**

The Sins gasped in concern, "Captain!" Elizabeth looked over in fright,

"Sir Meliodas!" Meliodas smiled softly at them all, "It's ok. Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine." He reached out and took Gowthor and Merlin's hands in his own, sending a smile at Diane and King. Ban just held him tighter.

 **Diane stood above Meliodas' body, looking down at him. "Captain…?" Thunder sounded above them, off in the distance. Gilthunder looked down at Meliodas, using his foot to turn him so he was lying on his back.**

" **Meliodas, the Seven Deadly Sins, Dragon Sin of Wrath. Do you have any last words?" Meliodas opened his eyes, staring up at him.**

" **The Sins…" He said feebly, "What happened to them? You must have heard something right?" He sounded almost desperate.**

The audience saddened. "Aw, Captain…" Meliodas looked at his Sins, his face serious.

"Of course I'm gonna look for you. You're…" He trailed off, not knowing the words to completely express his feelings for them. But they only smiled at him, somehow understanding without needing to say.

Baltra looked at them fondly, but stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

" **Where...have the other ones gone?" Meliodas had a scratch on his face, his eyes were only half open. Gilthunder sheathed his sword.**

" **Very well, I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, three of them are still at large and are not yet accounted for. But. The other two have been dealt with."**

The Sins looked at each other in concern. What did 'dealt with' mean?

" **The Fox Sin of Greed is being kept under tight security at Baste Prison."**

"Jail?! Why am I in jail? There's no way they could have caught me!" Merlin looked over at Ban.

"Perhaps you got bored." She smiled, "We all know of your...tendencies." Ban cackled.

" **The Grizzly Sin of Sloth has already been slain."**

Diane gasped, "King!" He smiled at her,

"LIke they could kill me. I'm a Sin!" He tried to reassure her, but if you looked closely you could see the worry in his eyes. Meliodas looked over at the pair, not liking his distance from them. Quickly he got out of Ban's lap, ignoring his protests, and climbed up next to Merlin. He reached out to lay a comforting hand on King's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Merlin, since she was close, ran a hand through King's hair, and rubbed Diane's arm comfortingly.

Baltra smiled. With all their pasts it was good that they had a well established support system. They all clearly cared about each other a lot.

" **And is interred in the Necropolis." Gilthunder tilted his head. "But you needn't worry, I'll make sure they all join you shortly." Meliodas slowly closed his eyes...before suddenly opening them and jumping up. His strength suddenly restored.**

" **Awesome!" He turned to face Gilthunder. "Little Gill." Gilthunder only stared.**

The audience was laughing, Baltra and Elizabeth seemingly in slight shock.

"Well," Gowthor laughed softly, "The Captain seems to be in fine health." Merlin smirked, now running her hand through Meliodas' hair.

"Indeed." Meliodas just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I, Bluecookiedough, do not own Nanatsu No Taizai.**

The mage looked on, smiling darkly. The plot twist at the end of this episode was sure to provoke a pleasing reaction from the viewers….well pleasing to her at least. She sat back to watch what was sure to be an entertaining time.

 **On screen Meliodas was still talking to Gilthunder in the Forest of White Dreams.**

" **Baste Prison and the Necropolis, huh? I'll go check out one or the other." He smiled.**

"You better come get me first, Captain." Ban said, smiling at Meliodas over Gowthor and Merlin, "I'm probably pretty bored by now." He laughed. Meliodas smiled fondly at him.

" **So that was it," Gilthunder replied, staring at Meliodas. "You wished to know your comrades' whereabouts, so you allowed me to strike you down." Meliodas smirked at him,**

" **Why don't we finish this another time, kay?" Gilthunder grabbed the hilt of his sword.**

" **I think not." He swung at Meliodas, who looked surprised before quickly dodging. He came at Meliodas repeatedly, forcing him to stay on the defensive. Eventually he appeared behind Meliodas, holding the blade of the sword at Meliodas' neck. "This is goodbye."**

The Sins glared at the screen, and King and Merlin each put a hand on Meliodas' arms. Elizabeth frowned disapprovingly at the screen. Gilthunder may be her friend in the present, but that doesn't mean that he could get away with being so mean in the future. Hawk, sensing that Elizabeth was upset, cuddled up close to her, putting his snout on her arm in comfort.

 **Meliodas turned his head to see Gilthunder, "See ya." He waved. Gilthunder looked surprised for a second before Diane leaned down and grabbed him, picking him up in one hand.**

"Yeah, Diane!" Ban whooped, before falling into laughter with everyone else. Meliodas smiled up at Diane, still laughing she smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for that, Diane" She giggled,

"No problem, Captain!" King felt the familiar wave of jealousy rise in him, but leaning on Meliodas' shoulder, surrounded by his happy family, it felt like there was less of it, or at least it wasn't having as much effect on him as before. He leaned his head on Meliodas' shoulder. Meliodas just smiled at him, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer.

" **You heard the Captain, some other time." Diane said, pulling her hand back to throw Gilthunder out into the forest.**

" **Unhand me!" Gilthunder growled, lightning shooting across his entire body. Diane merely looked at him.**

" **Here's a tip for you ok? Girls get really annoyed when sniveling little runts like you try to shock them!" She yelled the last part, throwing Gilthunder as far as she could into the distance.**

The audience laughed and cheered at the sight. Diane blushed but smiled. Elizabeth went over to sit in Diane's lap, giving her a hug. Diane looked surprised but pleased at the affection. Baltra looked on fondly at his kind daughter.

 **Meliodas was waving at the Holy Knight as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance. When Gilthunder was no longer visible he turned to Diane, "He thanks. Nice throw." He smiled up at her. "Woah, that brace is ruined." Diane looked down sadly at her right arm brace, now hanging in shreds. She frowned.**

 **Hawk suddenly ran into view, Elizabeth following close behind. "Hey!" Hawk yelled, stomping his hoof on the forest floor, "You've gotta lotta guts kicking me around like I'm some little pink bouncing ball! But it'll be my turn next time!" Elizabeth looked at the two Sins worriedly.**

" **The two of you weren't hurt, right?" Meliodas just raised a hand,**

" **We're good." Hawk suddenly cut in,**

" **Hey! Where'd that swine go anyway?!" He looked around angrily. Meliodas tilted his head.**

" **Aren't you a swine?" Diane wiped at her mouth.**

" **Who smells delicious!" Hawk whimpered.**

 **Elizabeth, noticing the blood on Meliodas' shoulder, rushed over to his side. "Sir Meliodas! You were hurt!" He looked at his shoulder.**

" **This? Oh, it's no big deal."**

" **What?! Look at all this blood!" Diane frowned at their interaction, her eyes narrowing.**

" **Hey, would you quit getting all touchy-feely with the Captain already!" She leaned down to stare angrily at Elizabeth, who looked confused and alarmed.**

Diane leaned down to the Elizabeth still sitting on her lap and smiled guiltily at her, "Sorry princess." Elizabeth only smiled,

"It's ok." she said sweetly. Baltra and the other Sins smiled at the pair.

" **He's got himself a right hand girl, and that job belongs to me." Diane said, angrily. "If he's hurt, I should be the one to take care of him!" Hawk suddenly started shouting.**

" **Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting something here?! I just got my but kicked!" Meliodas went over to him, patting him in comfort.**

" **There there," Elizabeth said comfortingly, "I'll put a cold compress on it later!" Hawk started crying and ran into her arms.**

Elizabeth looked at Hawk, not liking to see him hurt, but was comforted by the sight of him passed out sleeping, having to couch, and it's many pillows, to himself.

" **You're the only one who ever worries about me, Elizabeth!"**

 **The scene shifted to show a village church, where a man was heard praying. "Dear God, please return the young men of the village who were taken away by the kingdom."**

The audience sombered as they watched the scene, Baltra tightened his hands into fists, annoyed that his Kingdom was being taken over, his people forced to suffer, and he could do nothing about it. Except leave the responsibility in the hands of his daughter, who was much too young to have such a burden on her shoulders. His only comfort was that Meliodas was a good man, and his team were good people as well, she was in the best possible hands.

 **The camera panned to show the villagers praying in the dim candlelight of the church. "Dear God, I pray you'll punish the Holy Knights for what they've done." Suddenly there was a sound from the sky outside the church, so loud that the men looked up in confusion. Gilthunder was hurling through the sky a blaze of lightning trailing behind him. He was thrown through the walls of the church, which collapsed in a cloud of dust, and again, a raven was seen watching from a tree. Gilthunder walked through the mess of the church. His armor shining brilliantly in contrast to the rubble and hurt men collapsed on the ground. He walked by, heedless of their pleas.**

The audience gasped, Elizabeth reaching out to grasp King and Diane's hands in her own small ones, and Baltra narrowed his eyes, angry at this man, who was so changed from the child that he knew. It was as if his very soul had been switched with another. Gowthor looked at the bird on the screen, he knew that there was something going on with the bird, but he wasn't quite sure what. Meliodas merely sighed sadly, looking at the screen. Merlin, who had noticed her captain's mood, reached out at pulled him to her, he rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair, hoping to soothe him.

 **The scene changed to show Hawk's Mom walking along, the Boar Hat still situated firmly on her back, with Diane walking alongside. Inside the tavern Elizabeth placed a cold compress on top of Hawk's burnt back.**

 **Hawk sighed, "Ah, that hits the spot. So good, no thanks to that jerk of a Holy Knight. Next time I see 'im I'll make him pay!" Hawk turned to Elizabeth. "Is it true that you know him?" Elizabeth looked down,**

" **Yes, Gilthunder was originally assigned to guard my older sister, Margaret. But he felt like a big brother to me, 'cause he watched over us as if he were part of the family."**

Elizabeth leaned into Diane, her eyes filling up with tears. The others noticed and Baltra went and picked her up, carrying her over to his chair to sit her in his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and stared at the screen, a picture of young Gilthunder and Margaret frozen on it. The Sins looked back at the screen knowing that she was in the best possible hands.

 **Elizabeth continued speaking, "His father was the Grandmaster, and even after he passed away, Gilthunder continued serving us." Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry. "So why…" She suddenly looked up in shock, having made a realization. "Was father arrested by-..." She trailed off causing Hawk to turn and look at her.**

" **What's wrong? Are you ok?"**

" **There's no going back to the way things were, is there?"**

 **The screen suddenly switched to show Meliodas talking, holding the wanted posters of King and Ban. "Apparently Ban, the Sin of Greed, was thrown behind bars. And King, the Sin of Sloth, is already dead and buried by now."**

Meliodas reached over and took King's hand in his own, still leaning on Merlin's shoulder.

 **Meliodas was riding on Diane's shoulder, talking to her as she walked. "Do you think that's true?" He asked her. She was looking at her own wanted poster that she held in her hand.**

" **Well, I'm not really sure. But the important thing is, look how cute I look in this picture! A lot can happen in 10 year, huh?"**

The Sins laughed, Diane blushing but joining in.

 **Meliodas jumped off of Diane's shoulder and onto Hawk's Mom where Elizabeth and Hawk were standing. "Alright, I've decided. First up, we should go to Baste prison and grab Ban." Diane cheered,**

" **All right! Sounds good to me, Captain!"**

Diane and Ban shared a smile. Meliodas also smiled, happy that his team would be so close, even more than 10 years into the future.

" **What made you wanna pick that place first?" Hawk asked. Meliodas laughed a little,**

" **It's closer." Hawk snorted,**

" **You're such a chump."**

The Sins burst out laughing, even Baltra chuckled a little. Ban looked over at Meliodas, "You can be a little simple minded sometimes, Captain." He laughed. Meliodas smiled fondly at him, laughing a little as well,

"That's true."

 **Elizabeth suddenly cut in, "I don't think you should do this!" The other three looked over at her in surprise. "For now, I think tending to your injury should be our top priority."**

Meliodas smiled, "'Beth's always looking out for me." Elizabeth blushed but smiled back at him.

"Of course!" Baltra patted Elizabeth on the head. His daughter was _so good_ , it was refreshing in the face of the supposed take over of his kingdom.

" **In your condition, facing off with another Holy Knight could mean…" She trailed off. Melidas walked over and smiled comfortingly at her.**

" **Come on, Elizabeth. Don't worry about me. This is no big deal, a little sleep and I'm good to go." He started walking into the tavern. "G'night!" Elizabeth stared after him.**

" **I'd better go check on him." She walked into the tavern as well, knocking on the door to his room. "Sir Meliodas? Are you alright?" There was no answer, so she pushed open the door, only to discover Meliodas had passed out on the floor, a pool of blood seeping from his injured shoulder.**

The Sins jumped up cursing at the screen and just shouting in general. Meliodas was passed to each of them and checked over for injuries by the time everyone settled down again. Meliodas now sitting between Ban and Gowthor. Ban had a grip on his shoulder, and Gowthor was holding his wrist, his fingers resting on Meliodas' pulse. Meliodas just smiled softly, "I'm ok. It's ok." He made wend down the line, looking at each of his Sins, making sure to make eye contact with everyone. The Sins looked displeased, but turned back to watch the show.

 **The camera panned up on a fortress in the middle of a desert, the words Baste Prison appearing at the top of the screen. "I have news from the palace." A young girl was kneeling in front of three Holy Knights, two of which were playing a game of chess. They looked at her. "There's been a sighting, two Sins spotted in the Forest of White Dreams. As such, it's believed that they'll come here to free him." Holy Knight Freesis looked at the girl,**

" **Oh my, the Seven Deadly Sins are finally coming this way are they?" Her chess partner, Holy Knight Golgius, spoke up.**

" **The question is will they come straight here, or stop at that nearby town? Either way, we should prepare to welcome them."**

" **Um-" The young girl spoke up, Freesia turned to her.**

" **There's no need to worry at all, Jericho, dear. This prison is an experimental fortress, built specifically with this upcoming battle in mind! It's not a place that can be taken so easily, even by people like the Seven Deadly Sins." Another Holy Knight appeared behind Jericho,**

" **Indeed." He said, "And besides, we, the Weird Fangs, are here." Jericho looked up in surprise.**

" **Yes-yes of course, Sir Ruin."**

" **But still," Holy Knight Jude spoke up, "I have to wonder if they really will come." Freesia laughed.**

" **True, I have a hard time believing that our prisoner is worth so much to them that they'd take on such a huge risk."**

The Sins laughed, "Not so much of a huge risk if you ask me. Only four Holy Knights against Diane _and the Captain_? It'll be too easy!" Ban said, smiling at his team. Elizabeth looked like she didn't agree.

"But when Sir Meliodas fought Gilthunder he got hurt so much he fainted! And that was only against _one_ Holy Knight!" Meliodas looked over at her, smiling.

"Don't worry 'Beth, it seems like when I fought Little Gill in the forest I let him hit me. I wouldn't do that when I'm fighting these four." She looked placated but not fully convinced and went over to sit next to him, on Gowthor's lap, who smiled at her.

" **He hasn't even seen a single moment of sunlight since we captured him, five years ago." The screen was showing Ban in his cell, as Freesia talked over it. "Nor has he been granted to freedom to move or utter a word. In fact, he's hardly even eaten."**

The Sins looked angry at the treatment of one of their own. Meliodas frowned and grabbed Ban's hand in his own. Ban looked over at them, fondness welling up inside of him at the worry of his team. "I'm fine guys, I can't die remember?" They didn't look convinced, King narrowed his eyes at Ban,

"That doesn't mean you can't feel pain, idiot." Ban just smiled at him.

" **He's being tortured slowly, 'till his last breath."**

The Sins grew angrier, Meliodas squeezed Ban's hand tighter.

" **And anyways, we outnumber these Sins by far. It's almost enough to make one feel pity for the one who was once called the Legendary Sin of Greed."**

 **Two guards stood outside Ban's cell door, one looked around at the sound of someone humming. "Where's that coming from?"**

 **Inside the cell, Ban started singing.**

"See, I'm perfectly fine." Ban said, although his exasperation couldn't quite cover up his smile.

 **Approximately eight miles northeast of Baste Prison stood a town known as Dalmally Town. The citizens going about their normal days looked up at the sight of Diane walking through the streets. Diane called out to them, "Hey! Is there a-"**

" **It's a giant!" The townspeople ran in terror, screaming.**

Diane looked down, disappointed but not surprised. King laid a hand on her arm. They shared a smile.

" **Wait!" Diane called after them, "I just wanted to find out if you have a doctor somewhere in this town!" She looked down at her cupped hands, Meliodas lying still unconscious in them.**

Gowthor tightened his hand, still around Meliodas' wrist. Meliodas leaned up against him, trying to comfort him. Merlin noticed the pair and leaned up against Gowthor from the other side.

 **Elizabeth and Hawk suddenly ran into view, "See!" Hawk shouted, "What did I tell 'ya!"**

" **Please!" Elizabeth said. "Hawk and I are more that capable of finding a doctor!"**

" **Look, I'm gonna help the captain!"**

" **How can you help if they all run for the hills the moment they see you?!" Hawk yelled.**

Hawk looked over at Diane, who was looking sad, "Sorry, Diane. That wasn't very nice of me, was it." She looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Hawk."

 **Diane looked angry, then sad and resigned. "Okay fine, you two go look for a doctor."**

" **Alright." They ran off. Diane knelt down in the empty street, looking back at Meliodas.**

 **A dragonfly was seen watching from the side of a building.**

 **Back at Baste Prison, Freesia stood up, laughing. "It appears that I found them. It's just as you predicted Golgius."**

" **Will you be going, Freesia?"**

" **Yes, I will make the first move. Then who knows, I may make the last move as well!"**

 **Back in town, the villagers were watching Diane as she looked in through the widow of the hospital, where Meliodas was lying. The doctor had given Meliodas some medicine, and bandaged his shoulder.**

" **This medicinal blend is my own special concoction. I guarantee it'll ease his suffering."**

The audience lost finally relaxed, the Sins seemed to sink into their seats, letting go of tension they hadn't fully realized that they had.

" **Thank you for seeing him, Dr. Dana." Elizabeth said. The doctor looked at Meliodas.**

" **Based on his injuries it's a miracle he's still alive. In addition to the rather deep sword wound, he has burns as if he were struck by lightning. How did a child get these?"**

Gowthor narrowed his eyes. Meliodas saw, and switched his hand around so he was holding Gowthor's, instead of being held. "I'm fine, Gowthor." He said quietly. Ban looked over and put a comforting hand on Gowthor's shoulder.

 **After the doctor had left, Elizabeth wet a cloth to put on Meliodas' forehead. "It's because of me." Hawk looked over at her in confusion. "I said that I wanted him to stop the Holy Knights, that's what led him to look for the Seven Deadly Sins. And caused this." A tear fell from eye, dripping down into the bowl of water below.**

"Is that true?" Elizabeth asked, looking close to tears. "Is it my fault Sir Meliodas got hurt?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, no. It's not your fault!"

"Yeah, you couldn't have known that this would happen. And you were doing the right thing to ask the captain to stop the Holy Knights. If anyone could do it, it would be him." Elizabeth didn't look completely convinced but she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. She leaned back and tucked her head under King Baltra's chin, he held her close.

" **Easy there Elizabeth." Hawk said. She wiped her eyes,**

" **I'm sorry." She shook her self, walking to the bed and placing to cloth on Meliodas' head. "Sir Meliodas, I hope you feel better soon."**

" **What are we supposed to do now?" Hawk said.**

" **Maybe we should just stay here until he wakes up. We'll go to Baste Prison later." Elizabeth said.**

" **I'm gonna start heading in that direction right now." Diane said, causing Elizabeth and Hawk to look over at the window. "Once the captain wakes up, I'm pretty sure he'll wanna go there right away and not waste anymore time." Diane stood up. "But I can't let him do that 'till I know all his wounds have fully healed." She walked down the street. Elizabeth ran after her.**

" **Diane! Wait! I'll go with you!" Diane stopped.**

" **I don't want you getting underfoot. I mean, just look at that tiny body and those skinny arms. What could you possibly do to help me?" It wasn't a question, and Elizabeth just looked sad. "The only things you're good for, Princess, are changing the washcloths you put on the captain's head, and being his little nursemaid."**

Diane looked over at the princess, "Elizabeth I don't mean that." She said, almost desperately. Elizabeth looked over at her,

"It's ok, Lady Diane. I mean, you are a giant and I'm just a little girl. It makes sense." She said sadly.

"No, Elizabeth." Diane said, "Just because you're not a giant doesn't mean you couldn't fight or do anything to help. Everyone has something they can do, and nobody should be talked to the way I talked to, and treated you." Elizabeth smiled,

"Thank you."

" **Is that any way to talk to her?!" Hawk yelled at Diane. "Just 'cause she can't throw people around and shake the ground when she walks doesn't mean that she's not any good! C'mon!" Elizabeth clenched her hands into fists.**

" **I want to do something. Anything. To be of some help to Sir Meliodas. He's hurt. And I know it's all my fault. I just cause him trouble, but for my sake he tries to-" Diane stomped her foot, sending up a cloud of dust and shaking the ground.**

" **Don't kid yourself! It's not like the captain risked everything for you! He's like that...always was. It's who he is. Trust me I should know."**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **The screen changes, showing Diane's story, "It was back when I left my hometown, and started traveling on my own. I got into some stupid argument with some knights along the way."**

 **Diane was standing in the middle of a country road, five knights blocking her path. "You're a monster!" One shouted. Another lifted his sword towards her,**

" **And now you must pay!" Diane looked unimpressed,**

" **Yeah right. C'mon, you're the ones who did something wrong, drawing your swords on a cute girl!"**

" **We don't see any cute girls here, you giant! Go back home to where you came from!"**

" **As if there's any difference between girls and boys with things like you!" Another knight shouted, shaking his fist at her.**

Merlin shot to her feet, furious, and shot a blast of magic at the screen. "How dare he!" The others looked mad as well. King flew up to sit on Diane's shoulder, she smiled at him. Merlin returned to her seat, still mad, but not as likely to try and blow up the screen.

" **Screw you." Diane said, raising her chin, "Pretty big mouths for a race that's only powerful in large numbers."**

" **Alright, we've heard enough!" The men charged Diane, their swords poised to strike.**

 **All of a sudden, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere, kicking one of the knights into a tree, and stopping the others in their tracks.**

"Yeah Captain!"

"Yes!"

Merlin and King cheered at the sight.

" **Where did this kid come from?"**

" **You attacked us knowing we're the Order of the Golder Wheat?"**

"I have never heard of that order in my life. Which probably means they're not very good." Ban said. Merlin laughed and he shot her a smile.

" **You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Meliodas said. "A bunch of men ganging up on a girl like this!" Diane gasped, looking at Meliodas with gleaming eyes.**

" **You bastard!" A knight shouted raising his sword, "Do you want those to be your last words?!" Meliodas' response was to punch the man in the face, right through his sword, breaking it in half. He proceeded to beat up the other knights until they ran off in fright.**

Merlin smiled viciously.

 **Then Meliodas turned to Diane,**

" **You should be safe now." He smiled. "They didn't scare you did they?" Diane looked confused.**

" **What?" Back in the village she continued to Elizabeth.**

" **That was the first time in my life that anyone ever asked me if I was scared."**

King flinched, almost imperceptibly.

" **And he said that to a girl who was so much bigger than he was, too. I can still remember it so clearly. It was something I'd never experienced before. I felt exactly the same size as the boy standing next to me. I know it wasn't true...But for a moment, I let myself believe that." Elizabeth stared at Diane. "I'll never be as small as you, Princess. Or as dainty. So I can't fit in that building, I can't even tend to the captain's injuries. But there's one thing I can do for him." Diane raised her chin, staring off into the distance. "Fight with everything I have." She narrowed her eyes, "That's about it."**

Meliodas looked at Diane, something unreadable in his eyes. "That's not true Diane." She smiled at him, but didn't reply. He looked displeased at her response, but thought that she would probably prefer they discuss it somewhere more private.

 **Elizabeth clasped her hands together, "I wish that I had the power to fight the Holy Knights, so I can save my loved ones. A power to call my own." Diane sighed,**

" **I wish...I could be small like you."**

" **Lady Diane…" Elizabeth said softly.**

 **Suddenly Diane looked up, a large black cloud had formed over Baste Prison, and was heading towards the city. "What's that?"**

" **Do you think, maybe, a storm's coming?" Elizabeth asked. Hawk looked over at her.**

" **Don't tell me it's that guy again!"**

" **No." Diane whispered. "Sounds different."**

" **It can't be...Insects?"**

" **Even worse." Hawk said. "It's a huge swarm of poisonous insects!"**

 **The people in the village fled and screamed as they ran indoors. The insects spitting acid that melted stone.**

" **Could this be an attack from Baste Prison?!" Elizabeth shouted to Hawk as they ran.**

" **That means a Holy Knight is behind this!" He replied. "Diane! We're gonna leave these guys to you!" But Diane only screamed in reply.**

" **Bugs are the one things I can't stand!" She crouched in the street in fright.**

"Really!?" Baltra asked, incredulous. "You're one of the most powerful members of the Seven Deadly Sins and you're scared of _bugs_?" Diane blushed.

"I'm working on it." She muttered. King glared at Baltra whose eyes widened, and he quickly looked down, a little guilty.

 **Freesia was controlling the bugs from just outside the prison. "C'mon my darling little scarab beetles, it's time to give them all a taste of your Rain Capriccio!"**

 **Hawk and Elizabeth were taking shelter in a small opening in a wall near the hospital. Hawk looked out at the chaos. "Not good, they're gonna wipe out the whole town at this rate!" Elizabeth gasped and looked at the hospital,**

" **Sir Meliodas…" Her face hardened and she took off running towards the building.**

Baltra paled and put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her close.

" **Elizabeth wait!" Hawk called after her.**

 **Freesia laughed, "I'll dissolve her along with the entire town!" The insects began closing in on Elizabeth. Diane slammed her hand onto the ground.**

" **I might hate bugs, but if it means helping the captain, I won't let anything get in my way!" She raised her hands to the sky. Columns of rock shooting up out of the ground, completely squashing all of the bugs. Elizabeth looked around,**

" **Is this...Lady Diane's power?"**

" **She took out all the bugs at once!" Hawk said.**

 **Diane brought her hands together. "Bring it on, I'll squash every last one of those things!"**

King smiled, leaning around to look Diane in the face. "I knew you could do it." He said softly. Diane smiled, blushing a little.

"Thanks, King. You've always believed in me."

 **Freesia looked annoyed, "I suppose I should have expected that."**

 **Hawk and Elizabeth ran up to Diane. "Look after the Captain, got it Princess?!" Diane started running off towards the prison.**

" **Alright!"**

 **Back in the hospital, Elizabeth and Hawk were sitting by Melidas' bed. "Can you believe this guy's still out cold even after all that racket outside?" Hawk asked, right before the doctor knocked on the door.**

"I don't like this." Ban said, "Captain should be up by now." Gowthor looked at him, the corners of his lips tightening.

"Indeed. It is very unusual for him." Meliodas smiled.

"Maybe I'm just really tired." He said. Ban rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Gowthor looked back at the screen.

" **Just checking on how our patient's doing." Dr. Dana said, walking into the room.**

" **Better, thanks to you." Elizabeth said, "That medicine of yours seems to have him sleeping well."**

" **Yeah, it's almost like he's dead or something." Hawk said, causing Elizabeth to turn to him.**

" **Hawk please! Don't say things like that!" The doctor looked solemn.**

" **In fact...it's quite accurate." Elizabeth turned to him in shock.**

The only reason chaos didn't break out in the viewing room, was that the watchers seemed to be in shock as well. There was complete silence.

 **A voice spoke, seeming to come from nowhere. "Doctor, you've done well. It appears you were successful in your task." Elizabeth and Hawk whirled around, trying to find the person that spoke.**

" **What the-"**

" **Is someone there?!" The doctor continued to speak calmly.**

" **Belladonna, Spanish Fly, Nightshade, and Henbane were all ingredients that I used to create the poison. My condolences, but this boy will never wake up again." The mysterious voice spoke again.**

" **Even with our great power, we knew it would be impossible to face a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and emerge unscathed. And besides, the kingdom made it clear we could use any means necessary."**

" **Who are you?!" Elizabeth shouted. "Show yourself right now!" Golgious suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.**

" **It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the Holy Knight Golgious, member of the Weird Fangs."**

" **A Holy Knight." Elizabeth whispered.**

" **What the heck, where did he come from?" Golgious bowed,**

" **Princess Elizabeth, I have come to take you back to the Kingdom of Lioness."**

All hell broke loose. And the mage started to laugh.


End file.
